Notre sort pire que la mort
by The little girl in the trees
Summary: Nous sommes à l'aube des 74eme Hunger Games. Dans le laboratoire d'expérimentations secret du président, les scientifiques manquent de cobayes pour leurs expériences. Et le président Snow veut des résultats... Alors, ils ont une idée: et si ils prenaient les tributs morts aux Hunger Games, les réanimaient, et s'en servaient comme cobayes ?
1. Prologue

**Je précise que, dans ma fic, Cato & Clove sont au début meilleurs amis.**

Prologue

- CATO ! CATO ! je hurle, complètement paniquée.

- Clove !

Mais sa voix est trop lointaine, il n'arrivera jamais à temps. Tresh me regarde avec haine et j'aperçois la grosse pierre qu'il tient à la main. ll la soulève au-dessus de ma tête. Je me débats avec furie mais il me tient bien. Faites que Cato se dépêche, s'il-vous-plait, faites qu'il se dépêche, je pris intérieusement.

La grosse pierre qui s'abat avec furie sur mon crâne et le défonce me retirent tout espoir de s'en sortir. Tout, autour de moi, est déformé par un brouillard rouge, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir du coton dans les oreilles.

- Clove !

Il arrive, il est arrivé. Pour me voir mourir.

- Ca va aller, Clove, on va trouver des médocs, les sponsors nous en donnerons, ou on ira piquer ceux de Joli-Coeur, ça va aller, Clove !

Ma voix, quand je lui réponds, est si faible qu'il ne l'entends à peine.

- Cato... je vais mourir et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Non, accroche-toi ! Je ne veux pas que tu meures ! Tu es ma meilleure amie, ma seule amié ! Que ferai-je sans toi ? Tu te rappelle ce qu'on se disait, gamins ? Toujours ensemble !

- Et le moment est venu de se séparer... gagne les Jeux pour moi, Cat'. En souvenir.

- Je te jure que je les gagnerai.

A ce moment, je me sentis partir, loin de l'arène. A tout jamais.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Une maigre lueur danse devant mes yeux. Je tente de l'attraper, mais mes bras pèsent plus lourd que du plomb. Une voix lointaine me parvient:

- Elle se réveille.

Quelqu'un se penche sur moi: de longs cheveux me chatouillent le visage.

Est-ce que c'est un ange ?

Non, impossible que j'aille au paradis; ça serait plutôt un démon.

- Clove, tu m'entends ? C'est moi, Glimmer.

Glimmer. Logique, elle est morte aussi.

- Glim' ? j'articule, la voix encore pateuse. Où sommes-nous ?

- Dans une pièce secrète des laboratoires secrets du Capitole, me répond-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

Ma vision se précise et je l'aperçois. Autour d'elle... tous les tributs morts des Hunger Games.

- C'est une blague ?

- Tu n'es pas morte. Comme les scientifiques de cette base manquent de cobayes, ils réveillent tous ceux qui meurent pendant les Jeux et pratiquent des expériences dessus.

Je m'humecte les lèvres.

- Ici, poursuis Glimmer, on fait comme si on s'était pas entre-tué, torturé et tout ça. Ici, l'arène est du passé. On n'était pas nous-même. Tout le onde fait la paix, on oublie les vieilles rancoeurs et on repart de zéro en se serrat les coudes. Ce sont les nouvelles règles du jeu, ajoute-t-elle en souriant légérèment. D'un sourire las et sans joie.

Je me redresse sur un coude et observe la salle.

Elle est grande, d'une vcinquantaines de mètres carré environ, avec des sacs de couchage à même le sol ( une douzaine de chaque côté de la pièce: un coin filles et un coin garçons, de toute évidence ). Une unique ampoule m'éclaire. Les murs sont en pierre et suintent l'humidité. Il fait froid et humide. Une unique porte, en bois, termine le tableau: elle est solidement cadenassée et une trappe ( une espèce de chattière ) est creusée, fermée aussi. Probablement prévue pour la nourriture.

Je m'observe ensuite: je suis, comme tout le monde, vêtue d'une chemise blanche ( d'un lanc douteux, je dois dire ) trop grande et d'un pantalon gris sale.

J'ai du mal à gober l'histoire quand j'aperçois le bras bandé de Glimmer. Sentant mon regard, elle sourie à nouveau et dénoue le bandage.

En dessous, la peau est rouge, marbrée de veines qui ressortent; un trait fin, une cicatrice, traverse toute la portion du bras.

Je l'observe sans la moindre émotion, habituée à des visions pires. Puis je comprends, que, le temps que je récupère toutes mes capacités, on me laissera tranquille, puis on m'infligera la même chose.

Sauf que ça a l'air plus douloureux qu'une simple plaie.

Glimmer dit vrai, je réalise.

- Je... je bredouille, et je rougis en sachant que c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive.

- T'inquiètes, Clove, fait Marvel, sortant de l'ombre. T'as le temps.

Son visage est normal d'un côté, et contusionné de l'autre. Son oeil droit ( le côté contussioné ) ne bouge plus. Sa bouche ( la moitié droite ) est agitée de convulsions. Sentent mon regard horrifié, il sourit de la moitié gauche:

- On m'a injecté une solution paralysante. Ca fait un mal de chien ! Mais j'en ai plus pour longtemps: 2 ou 3 jours maxi.

La peur me noue les tripes. Je n'avais pas ressenti ça depuis bien longtemps. Je pourrais refuser de les croire, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu se passer pour que Glimmer passe de pimbêche à fille compréhensive et gentille ? Je redresse le menton:

- Je suppose que les règles sont les règles. Et bien, je les accepte. On doit survivre.

Je me lève péniblement et lance à la cantonnade:

- Je sais que j'ai été horrible avec certains d'entre vous. Mais je veux oublier.

Je dois oublier, pour ma survie. Ici, être carrière ne sauve pas.

Aujord'hui, je ne suis plus la Clove sanguinaire d'avant.

Je suis la Clove de mon enfance, celle que j'ai profondément enfui en moi poour répondre aux exigences de mes parents.

Je suis la vraie Clove. Celle que seul Cato connait.

Cato.

* * *

On m'attribue un des sacs de couchage pas encore utilisé. Avec quelques pierres tombées du mur, je peux délimiter mon espace personnel.

Ma voisine est la fille du Quatre: Jade Morrowson. C'est une belle jeune fille de 16 ans, aux yeux de jade. Ses cheveux noirs de jais sont attachés en queue de cheval haute. Elle est très belle, sans être une pimbêche ( comme Glimmer l'était avant sa "mort" et sa " révélation " ).

Je me rappelle qu'elle est "morte" dans la chute du nid de guêpes, avec Glimmer. Elle ne nous parlait quasiment jamais, se contentant de faire ce qu'on lui demander. Je crois qu'elle aurait préféré s'allier avec le mec de son district, un gamin de douze ans qu'on avait refoulé ( il était très prometteur: quelques années de plus et il pouvait gagner les Jeux ).

Elle s'est finalement révélé très bavarde. Je neai pas réussi à savoir ce que les scientifiques lui avaient fait à elle, mais si il y avait des séquelles elles n'étaient pas visibles.

Mon autre voisine est la fille du Dix. Elle a 18 ans. C'est une grande fille aux cheveux fins, d'un blond sale tirant sur le blanc, à la peau pâle et aux yeux gris délavé. Elle, au contraire, ne parle presque jamais. Je me rappelle vaguement que Cato l'avait " tuée " au Bain de Sang.

- Tous les jours se déroulent pareil, m'explique Jade. A six heures, on a un petit-dej', généralement indigeste, A midi un déj' généralement indigeste et à dix-huit un dîner généralement indigeste. Quand je pense à la bouffe qu'on nous servait avant qu'on aille dans l'arène ! Bref, tous les matins à 10h, les Pacificateurs viennent chercher quelqu'un pour les expériences. Ils reviennent avec à 16h et prennent quelqu'un d'autre. Cet autre revient à 22h. Le reste de la journée, on le passe à élaborer des plans. Ceux qui sont emmenés pour les expériences sont généralement chargé d'observer discrètement les lieux.

- Comment vous savez l'heure ?

- L'objet personnel de Marvel dans l'arène était une montre.

Ah oui, comble de l'inutilité, j'avais pensé dans l'arène quand je l'avais appris. Mais, finalement, j'étais bien contente que Marvel l'ait emportée avec lui.

Je lui avais demandé des renseignements sur la fille du Dix, mais elle avait haussé les épaules en disant que personne ne savait rien sur elle, à part son nom ( Piggy Filztroy ) et son âge.

Personne n'est le chef, ici. On est égaux, on s'entraide, on survit.

Parfois je me demande comment la Clovecarrièreassoifféedesangettoutletralala aurait réagi. Mais elle n'est plus. Je suis enfin celle que je devais être. Et cela me plait.

* * *

Tresh, puis la Renarde sont arrivés. La Renarde est très intelligente, mais ne parle pas souvent. Elle a l'air de bien s'entendre avec la fille du Dix. Quant à Tresh... il ne lâche plus Rue, sa petite soeur de coeur ( d'après ce qu'elle dit, ils avaient la même nourrice ).

Peu de temps après son réveil, il m'a pris à part et m'a murmuré:

- Je suis désolé. Je croyais vraiment que tu avais tué Rue.

- C'est pas grave.

- Non, vraiment, si je...

- Pas la peine de t'excuser, Tresh. On pardonne ici. Sinon, je serai morte depuis longtemps.

Il a un petit rire gêné.

- Cool... T'as vachement changé, ajoute-t-il après un court silence.

- Je ne suis plus une carrière. Enfin, je sais toujours me battre et tout ça, mais je n'en ai plus l'âme.

Il me dévisage en silence. Et je sens que, quand il y aura la Fille du Feu et Joli-Coeur ( car il est impossible que Cato perde ), ça va être dur.

Très dur.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Un nouvel arrivant ! La Fille du Feu ou Joli-Coeur ? Tandis que tout le monde se regroupe autour de lui ( ou elle ). Les murmures ne cessent pas. Je ne m'approche pas, pas encore. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir ne-serait-ce qu'un détail.

Tiens, des cheveux blonds. Ca doit être Joli-Coeur, ce que ne m'étonne pas tant, finalement. Il était blessé, et, franchement, pas super-doué avec une arme.

Je regarde à nouveau, la curiosité reprenant le dessus.

Attendez... Ces cheveux blonds sont trop clairs pour être ceux de Joli-Coeur...

Je fends la foule sans ménagement, la gorge nouée.

Glimmer est en train d'expliquer à Cato ce qu'il fait là !

Et, lui, annonce dans la salle que ce sont les deux du Douze qui ont gagné, expliquant le changement de règles à ceux qui étaient déjà morts. Les murmures doublent d'intensité. Je crois qu'il est question de chance, d'espoir, et d'envie.

Cato m'aperçoit enfin. Son visage se décompose. Marvel le remarque et entraîne les autres loin de nous.

- Clove... murmure Cato, des larmes dans la voix.

- Cato, fais-je d'une voix glaciale.

- Ecoute, j'ai essayé... Il y avait des mutations génétiques... Elle m'a tiré une flèche dans la main... Les chiens m'ont dévoré vivant... Il y avait un chien avec tes yeux, comme il y en avait un pour chaque... Et il me dévorait avec tellement de hargne... Je... Enfin, j'ai tout fait pour...

C'est la première fois que je vois Cato perdre ses moyens. Mais je rétorque, froide et mortelle:

- Tu m'avais promis, Cato. C'était ma dernière volonté, ça n'avait aucune valeur pour toi ?

- Clove, je te jure que j'ai tout tenté...

- Tout tenté ? Tout tenté ? Tu étais un des favoris, Cato, bordel ! On t'a élevé toute ta vie pour ça !

- Ecoute, Clove, le _Capitole _voulait qu'ils gagnent ! Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire contre ça, moi, hein ?

Là, il n'a pas tort. Je pourrai lui demander pardon, lui dire que je me suis emportée, que c'est l'émotion, mais je suis bien trop orgueilleuse.

- Le Capitole ? Et pourquoi pas le bon Dieu tant que t'y est ?

- Et bah, si c'était si facile, t'avais qu'à les gagner, ces Jeux !

Touchée. Je lui jette un regard noir, mauvais. Ce coup-ci, ce n'est plus l'orgueil ni la tristesse ( de voir Cato ici ) qui me fait rétorquer, mais une rage folle.

- Tu sais quoi ? T'as raison, j'aurais pu les gagner. Si j'avais écouté mon instinct dès le départ et que je t'avais tué au milieu des Jeux, comme Enobaria m'avait suggéré de le faire ! J'ai retardé le moment sans cesse, et voilà où ça m'a mené !

Il pâlit. Je n'aurais peut-être pas du lui avouer cela.

- Donc, c'est comme ça que tu considérais notre amitié ? Un truc qui ne t'empêcherai pas de me tuer au milieu des Jeux, sans remords ?

Il a récupéré tous ses moyens. Je lui crache, encore trop en colère pour faire machine arrière:

- Exactement ! Etre amie avec toi m'a servi à me faire respecter, et rien d'autre ! D'ailleurs, je me serai portée volontaire pour te tuer si je n'avais pas été tirée au sort ! Tu as vu comme je joue bien la comédie ?

Du pur mensonge. Pourquoi suis-je en train de faire ça ? Je tourne les talons.

Je me jette sur mon sac de couchage. Les larmes viennent, je les noie dans le tissu. Personne ne fait attention à moi, tout le monde entoure Cato pour avoir des détails sur sa Finale.

Comme d'habitude, je me suis laissée emporter. Les mots ont dépassé ma pensée. Je voulais le blesser, lui faire mal, qu'il souffre comme je souffrai en apprenant qu'il allait subir le même sort, pire que la mort, que moi !

Oh mon Dieu, qu'avais-je fait ?

* * *

Il est 16h. Les Pacificateurs reviennent avec le garçon du Sept et m'arrachent à mon sac de couchage où j'étais toujours étendue. Là, j'avoue que je panique, même si je ne le montre pas. Les Pacificateurs me traînent dans un couloir aux murs blancs, tellement différent du cachot où nous croupissons.

Il y a une multitude de portes dans ce couloir. Ils me traînent tout au fond, dans la salle " 56-b " ( d'après la plaquette accrochée à la porte ).

Je suis dans un laboratoire. Au milieu trône un énorme fauteuil. Les Pacificateurs m'y installent et referment des attaches en métal sur mon cou, mes poignets et mes chevilles, ainsi qu'à ma taille.

Je hurle, je me débats, je mords même jusqu'au sang un Pacificateur qui me gifle en représailles, mais rien n'y fait.

Je suis prise au piège.

Un scientifique et deux assistants entrent. Ils sont tous les trois typiques du Capitole: le premier assistant a les cheveux et les sourcils vert pomme, la deuxième des cils et des ongles ( d'un rouge carmin ) excessivement longs, le scientifique a la peau dorée et les cheveux argent.

Ils discutent entre eux à voix basse. Je recommence à me débattre.

Enfin, le scientifique se tourne vers moi.

Il tient une fiole contenant un liquide jaune sombre.

- Le président Snow veut une méthode plus efficace pour faire parler ses prisonniers. Je pense que ce concentré de venin de guêpes tueuses serait très efficace.

Je pousse un hurlement tandis qu'il s'approche de moi. Comprenant ce qu'il veut faire, je ferme ma bouche et pince les lèvres.

Le scientifique ne se démonte pas: il fait un signe à son assistante qui me pince le nez, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ma peau.

Je commence à manquer d'oxygène. Mais je refuse d'ouvrir ma bouche.

Sauf que je commence à manquer d'air. Je finis par céder et entrouvre les lèvres pour aspirer une mini-goulée d'air.

Le liquide entre dans ma bouche, et l'assistante me tient fermement, m'empêchant de recracher.

J'avale, contre mon gré ( l'autre assistant m'a forcé à avaler un peu d'eau, ce qui me force à avaler ).

Là, c'est comme si tout mon corps était en feu. Je m'entends hurler, supplier, et même pleurer. Des hallucinations horrifiantes viennent s'ajouter à la douleur qui augmente de minute en minute.

Elle devient si forte que je perds conscience.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews**

**( en fait, y'en a qu'une ! )**

**Camille: Merci ! Comme tu peux le voir, toutes les réponses sont dans le chapitre, exceptée celle concernant l'attitude des ex-tributs quand ils apprennent qu'i vainqueurs, que je n'ai pas encore approfondie. Je compte le faire dans le prochain chapitre. **

**Sinon, je compte bien ne pas laisser trop longtemps mes héros pourrir dans cette cave... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire...**


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Lors que je reprends conscience, je suis allongée dans la cave, sur mon sac de couchage.

J'ai mal partout, mais rien à voir avec la douleur qui m'a terrassée tout à l'heure. Plutôt un écho, ce coup-ci.

J'essaie de me redresser, mais tout ce met à tanger et je retombe lourdement.

Je déteste cette impression de faiblesse qui court dans chacune de mes veines, je déteste être clouée à mon lit ( enfin, peut-on appeler ça un lit ? ) et surtout, je déteste le murmure de voix soucieuses autour de moi.

Je ne suis pas faible, bordel !

Enfin, pour le moment, si.

- Regardez ce que j'ai trouvez ! pépie une petite voix. Entre les pierres de la cave poussent des plantes. Et c'est précisément celles qu'il faut utiliser contre le venin de guêpe tueuse !

- Super, Rue, fait une voix grave.

- Je croix qu'il faut lui en faire avaler, reprend la petite voix.

On m'entrouve ma bouche et me glisse une purée de feuilles déjà machées. Beurk ! Mais je n'ai même pas la force de recracher.

Une minute passe, puis une chaleur agréable se diffuse dans tous mes membres. J'ouvre les yeux; Rue est penchée près de moi. Les autres font un cercle autour de nous. Rue tient à la main une poignée de feuilles.

- Tu te sens mieux, Clove, fait Marvel en faisant un pas en avant.

- Beaucoup mieux, je croasse. Et c'est vrai, je trouve la force de m'assoir.

- Dans quelques heures, tu n'auras plus de trcaes de venin dans ton organisme et tu seras à nouveau en pleine forme, m'assure Rue.

Je hoche la tête et inspecte l'assemblée. Tout le monde est là, sauf... celui que je voudrai voir plus que tout au monde.

Le souvenir de notre dispute me revient de plein fouet.

- Il faut, par contre, que tu te reposes, continue Rue. Sinon, ça mettra plus de temps.

- Ok, je lui réponds en me rallongeant.

L'assemblée se disperse lentement, mais Rue reste à côté de moi.

- C'est vrai que Katniss et Peeta ont gagné ? me demande-t-elle.

- D'après ce que Cato dit, oui, je réponds simplement.

- Tu sais quoi ? C'est exactement ce qui fallait à mon district. De l'espoir, murmure la petite.

Elle se relève.

- La révolte est en marche, Clove.

- Comment peux-tu affirmer cela ?

- Cette nouvelle nous redonne espoir, à nous autant qu'aux districts. Les choses peuvent changer, Clove. Et je suis sûre que Katniss en sera la principale actrice. Tout le monde pense comme moi, ici.

" Même Cato ? "pensai-je dans ma tête. Cela m'étonnerait; mais penser à lui me fait trop mal, alors je le repousse loin dans mon esprit.

Rue est partie; Jade s'approche de moi.

- Alors, comment ça va ?

- Mieux.

- T'as pas manqué grand-chose, me confie-t-elle. Cato ne se mêle même pas à nous; il n'adresse la parole qu'à Marvel et Glimmer, et encore... Il n'était pas si renfermé, pourtant, à son arrivée...

- Ah bon ?

- Ouiaip.

J'inspire à fond.

- Jade, si tu t'étais fâchée avec ton meilleur ami, et que tes mots avaient dépassé ta pensée, et que t'avais dit des trucs horribles à tel point qu'il se renferme sur lui-même, tu ferais quoi ?

Jade me dévisage un moment.

- J'irai lui demander pardon.

- Et si c'était tellement horrible, ce que tu avais dit, que pardon ne suffisait pas ?

- Et bien, je... Je ne sais pas. Je n'avais pas d'amis, dans mon district. Trop bavarde, qu'ils disaient. Trop chiante.

- T'es pas chiante, comme fille. Et puis, pas si bavarde que ça; tu parlais jamais, dans l'arène.

- Vous m'intimidiez trop, surtout toi et Cato. J'osez pas, surtout que dans l'arène, vous pouviez me tuer parce que je vous soulais.

* * *

Les Pacificateurs reviennent. Allongée sur mon sac, en pleine forme, je les observe. Qui vont-ils prendre ? Ils se dirigent du côté des garçons...

Cato !

Je me lève d'un bond, portant instinctivement la main à ma ceinture. Mais, évidemment, je n'ai pas de couteaux.

Reste le corps à corps.

Je bondis sur le Pacificateurs le plus proche. Il se débat, mais je l'assomme d'un coup de pied en pleine poire.

Les autres se retournent. Deux maintiennent Cato qui commence à se débattre, tandis que les trois autres ( ils étaient six, donc moins celui que j'ai dégommé ) se précipite sur moi.

Je combats comme une furie, sous les yeux médusés de l'assistance.

Mais ce sont trois hommes en pleine forme, et ils parviennent à me retenir tandis qu'ils sortent Cato et celui que j'ai envoyé dans les pommes.

Ils sortent, me laissant pantoise, et épuisée. Je me jette sur la porte et la martèle en m'époumonant " Cato ! ".

J'ai les poings en sang quand Marvel et Tresh parviennent à m'arrêter. Je m'écroule en sanglots dans les bras de Glimmer.

- Cato...

* * *

La porte s'ouvre. Marvel m'a prêté sa montre, il est 16h. Ils jettent un corps inanimé sur son sac, entraînent le gars du Neuf et s'en vont.

Je me précipite sur le corps inanimé.

- Cato... je murmure, et les larmes me montent aux yeux. Non...

Rue me rejoint.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont donné, mais il est si fiévreux qu'il délire, dit-elle en posant sa main sur son front couvert de sueur.

Jade pose une main sur mon épaule.

- On ne peut rien faire pour lui, Clove.

Je ne réponds pas, pourtant j'aimerai lui crier que c'est ma faute, ma faute...

Je m'agenouille à côté de lui et lui prend la main. Effectivement, elle est brûlante.

* * *

Pendant deux jours, je reste à côté de lui, je prends soin de lui. Je lui donne à manger, je le calme quand ses délires le font crier, je pose un linge mouillé ( un bout de ma chemise que je mouille avec ma ration d'eau de chaque repas ) quand la fièvre est trop forte. Et surtout, je lui murmure " Pardon " dix mille fois par jour, le ventre noué de culpabilité.

Personne ne me dit rien. Quand Jade m'a suggéré d'aller me reposer, je lui ai sauté à la gorge, manquant de l'étrangler ( je l'aurai fait si Tresh n'était pas intervenu ). Depuis, on me laisse tranquille.

Enfin, les yeux de Cato s'entrouvrent.

- Clove...

Sa voix est si ténue que je l'entends à peine. J'éclate en sanglots:

- Pardon, Cato, je voulais pas, je ne le pensais pas... C'est pas vrai toutes ces horribles choses que je t'ai dites, c'est pas vrai...

Il me dévore du regard, puis murmure:

- Je le savais...

Et il se rendort.

Je suis très instable émotionnellement, apparemment. D'après Rue ( notre petit docteur attitré ), c'est le contrecoup de mon concentré de venin, mais les effets ne tarderont pas à s'estomper, demain ou après-demain je serai à nouveau moi.

* * *

Effectivement, deux autres jours ont passé. J'ai de nouveau le contrôle de mes émotions. Cato a pleinement récupéré; il est en meilleur forme que jamais. Moi aussi, à vrai dire. Et j'ai un plan infaillible.

La salle tout au bout du couloir, la dernière des dernières, la 75-c, côtoie un long couloir, d'après la Renarde. Un couloir avec des escaliers. Or, sur ces escaliers, la rambarde, une longue barre de fer, est mal fixée.

J'ai un plan, et Cato est le seul à le connaître.

J'ai hâte que les Pacificateurs viennent me chercher...

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews ( y'en a qu'une mais c'est pas grave )**

**Camille: Ah ah, Snow est aussi ignoble que dans la saga, sauf que c'est un aspect plus horrible de sa méchanceté et sa cruauté. **

**Et pour la fin de chapitre glauque... Attends-toi à beaucoup de sang dans les chapitres à venir ( je ne dis rien ). **

**Suspence total pour le chapitre quatre ! **


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Mon tour est enfin arrivé. Lorsque les Pacificateurs sont venus me chercher, à 10h, j'ai juste échangé un clin d'oeil avec Cato avant de les suivre, impassible.

Mon plan se fonde sur une énorme dose de hasard, je le reconnais. Si on ne va pas au fond, ou au moins au niveau des salles 60... il faudra attendre la prochaine fois.

On dépasse la 59-c et continue, avant de piler à 68-a. Ah ah ah !

Juste avant qu'un Pacificateur ouvre la porte, je me dégage de leur emprise, et en assomme deux. Les quatre autres se lancent à ma poursuite, mais je sprinte.

J'atteins les escaliers avec leur barre de fer. Je la soulève sans effort et la fait tournoyer autour de moi.

En un instant, mes quatre poursuivants gisent à mes pieds. Je subtilise au meneur les clés de la cave et m'en vais rechercher les autres.

Lorsque je dévérouille la porte, ils restent figés de surprise. Sauf Cato.

Bientôt, 22 ex-tributs, sensés être morts, déboulent dans le couloir.

La Renarde me chuchote que l'armurerie des Pacificateurs est en haut de l'escalier, elle en a entendu deux le dirent.

On s'y rend.

J'ai l'impression de retourner dans l'arène.

Dans l'armurerie, des couteaux ( pour apprendre à viser ). Je les rafle tous; les autres s'arment de pistolets électriques ( sauf Cato à qui je cède la barre de fer ).

Nous sommes prêts. C'était facile.

Nous ressortons quand une alarme se déclenche. Je retiens un rictus amusé: seulement maintenant ?

Des Pacificateurs ( une vingtaine, je dirais ) surgissent. Ils sont accueillis par une rafale de tirs et quelques couteaux dans la gorge. Les derniers survivants sont réduits en bouillie par les coups de barre ( en fer, quoi de mieux pour dégommer un homme ? )

Je récupère mes couteaux et nous continuont. Quelques autres escouades nous arrêtent, mais ils sont pris par surprise ( ils ne nous savaient pas armés ) et nous les vainquons rapidement.

On arrive à la cantine du personnel scientifique. C'est la débâcle; tout hurle, les Pacificateurs tirent sur les scientifiques et nous... les autres se concentrent sur les Pacificateurs, mais Cato et moi tuons sans distinction. L'appel du sang monte en moi, mon éducation de tueuse refait surface; j'adore voir les rictus affolés, entendre les cris, les sanglots...

Je tourbillone, mortelle, récupérant mes armes pour les relancer, encore et encore.

La cantine n'est bientôt plus qu'un gigantesque carnage.

La plupart d'entre nous sont légérement blessés par les balles qui fusaient en tout sens, mais aucun n'est réellement atteint. Tout ça ne sont qu'égratinures.

Quand à moi, je boite légèrement, car une balle m'a éraflé la cuisse. Dans l'ivresse du combat, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte.

Cato est éraflé, tout comme moi, mais à l'épaule. Sa barre est couverte de sang et de *

Les autres nous observent avec crainte, et je lis dans leur yeux: " Clove la carrière est de retour ".

Cela me fait peur; j'ai envie de jeter mes couteaux au loin.

- En route ! lance Marvel, le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

* * *

Grâce au système d'aération, nous sommes sortis dans une ruelle transversale, désaffectée.

- Bon, quelqu'un a un plan ? fait soudain Glimmer. Parce que là, on est bloqués.

Pas faux. J'avais pensé à sortir du bâtiment, mais pas à la suite. En fait, je ne pensais même pas réussir l'évasion.

- Si on attirait quelques Capitoliens dans un piège ? suggère Tresh. On leur prendrait vêtements et perruques, afin de se fondre dans la foule.

- Excellent, soupire le garçon du Neuf, Nolan, mais comment attirer des gens dans cette ruelle ? Surtout qu'on est sensés être morts et enterrés.

Je réfléchis rapidement.

- Une publicité, je murmure. Une publicité pour un système de changement d'apparence à volonté, à la pointe de la technologie.

- Génial, fait Cato. Maintenant, il nous faut ceux qui ont été les plus connus pendant les Jeux. Clove, moi, Glimmer, Marvel, Tresh, Rue et... je pense que c'est bon.

Nous lisons nos chemises. J'échange avec la Renarde ( qui a à peu près la même taille que moi ) mes vêtements tâchés de sang.

- Il nous faut 22 victimes. Nolan, Jade, et Philen ( le garçon du Cinq ), vous assommez nos victimes avec la crosse de vos pistolets. Les autres, planquez-vous.

Quand on revient avec une victime, dites-nous combien il en faut encore. Ah oui, il faut pas que ceux qui rabbattent les victimes se croisent avec elles. Tout le monde a compris ? lanceai-je.

- On peut y aller, fait Tresh.

Nous fondons dans la foule. J'interpelle les personnes, leur vantent les mérites pour l'appareil, et les entraînent dans la ruelle en précisant que les effets durent à peine une heure, mais qu'il ne faut pas que des concurrents voient la machine, d'où la ruelle. La plupart mordent à l'hameçon.

Après une bonne heure de rabattage, nous avons exactement 25 personnes assommées.

- Giga. Maintenant, enfilez leurs vêtements, prenez leurs perruques, et fouillez dans les sacs pour se maquillez. N'ayez pas peur d'être trop extravagant, fait Glimmer avant de se ruer sur les corps.

J'échange un regard avec Cato. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, après. Mais il faut se dépêcher. La meilleure option est de quitter le Capitole, ce que je compte bien faire, mais après ?

Quand je me dirige enfin vers les corps, il ne reste plus grand-chose. Néammoins, je passe une robe bleu cyan avec une tonne de rubans bleu plus sombre, une perruque jaune soleil, et je me barbouille de maquillage. Le résultat est sans conteste horrible. Cato éclate de rire en me voyant. Remarque, il n'a rien à dire, lui est vêtu d'une espèce de culotte bouffante rouge avec des bas vert, d'une chemise à jabots violette et d'une perruque volumineuse, d'un vert anis. Il s'est passé du gloss sur les lèvres et du mascara sur les cils. Juste hideux.

- Bon, fait Cato, il faut qu'on quitte le Capitole. Vous vous rappelez la gare réservée où on est arrivés pour nos Jeux ? Et bien, il y a une gare pour le public juste à côté. Je crois que les anciennes arènes sont des destinations de choix. Et bien, on se disperse, on se retrouve tous à la gare.

- Dans le grand hall, je précise, ne voulant pas être en reste.

- Oui, s'exclame Marvel. de là, on prendra un train pour une des arènes et on sautera en route !

- Tout le monde a compris ? demande Jade à la cantonnade. Maintenant, go ! Ah oui; partez par groupes de deux ou trois, c'est plus sûr. Faites-vous passez pour une fatrie, des amis... ou même un couple.

On se disperse, sortant de la ruelle par petits paquets. Je suis la dernière avec Cato.

- On... on pourrait passer pour un couple... murmure Cato.

Je me sens rougir.

- Je... je sais pas comment un couple doit se comporter.

- Moi, si.

C'est vrai. Cato, au district, a toujours eu une multitude de conquêtes, toutes plus bêtes les uns que les autres, que je supportais patiemment.

Il me prend par la taille et se colle à moi. Il passe son bras autour de mon épaule. Je rougis de plus belle.

- Viens.

Je prends une grande inspiration, puis nous sortons dans la foule survoltée du Capitole.

* * *

Pour les âmes sensibles, s'abstenir de lire ce détail: * cervelle en bouillie, qui goutte lentement sur le sol en un plic-ploc agaçant.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Camille: Moi aussi je l'aime bien... Mais je préfère Clove ! ( sinon ce serait un pdv Jade... ) **

**T'as vu, de l'action ! ( Enfin ! ) Pour la barre dans le c** de Snow, c'est malheureusement impossible... Quoique que j'ai déjà mon idée de la fin et je te promets que tu vas l'adorer ( dans très très longtemps, puisqu'on est loin de la fin )**

**J'ai du temps pour poster, du coup c'est vrai c'est un avantage. J'essaie de ne pas dépasser les quatre jours de délai entre chaque chapitre. **

**Kentwell7: Merci ! **

**Moi non plus, je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire. Mais, en tout cas, ils vont en voir des belles, les tributs ( ricanement machiavélique )**

* * *

**A plus les cocos !**


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Les gens nous bousculent sans ménagement, mais poussent de hauts cris quand ce sont eux qui sont bousculés. Le tout forme une foule bruyante et colorée.

Et nous, perdus au milieu de la foule, se tenant maladroitement par la taille, tout empruntés et endimanchés, rouges comme des tomates.

La gare n'est pas loin d'ici, d'après les panneaux indicateurs ( il y en a partout, de toutes les tailles, de toutes les formes, et de toutes les couleurs ). Nous nous contentons de suivre leurs précieuses indications.

Une escouade de Pacificateurs approchent. Ils scrutent les visages, comme si ils tentaient de déceler les personnes derrière les maquillages. Comme si ils cherchaient quelqu'un qui se serait dissimulé derrière des habits et du maquillage de pur Capitolien.

Merde.

Cato les a remarqué, lui aussi. Et ils viennent vers nous. Pas moyen de déclencher une bagarre ( ils portent la main à leur pistolet toutes les deux secondes, ils se méfient ) ni de courrir ( on serait aussi repérés ).

Cato me retourne face à lui.

- Ne bouge pas, murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

Et il m'embrasse. Doucement d'abord, puis avec plus de fougue. J'y réponds, sans trop savoir ce que je fais. Mon ventre est un nid de papillons, j'ai chaud, j'ai froid.

Les Pacificateurs nous dépassent, passant sur nous comme on passe devant quelque chose qu'on a l'habitude de voir.

La ruse de Cato a fonctionné.

Mais était-ce vraiment une ruse ?

Il me lâche, comme à regret. Une légère rougeur est apparue sur ses pommettes. Quand à moi, je suis écarlate.

- Et bien... je... je bredouille. Euh... dépêchons-nous de rejoindre la gare.

Il acquiese en me dévorant des yeux, puis nous reprenons notre marche.

Je remarque qu'il me contemple du coin de l'oeil. Je fais mine de pas le remarquer. Je suis toute chamboulée, et ça m'énerve. Serait-je attirée par Cato ? Non, impossible, c'est mon meilleur ami. On ne tombe pas amoureuse de son meilleur ami, surtout si on le considère comme son frère, non ?

La gare se dresse devant nous, majestueuse. C'est un grand bâtiment gris-bleu aux colonnes de marbre, comme un ancien temple. La carte des destinations s'étale sur une majeure partie de sa façade: il y a quelques trains en partance pour la périphérie ou d'autres zones du Capitole, des lignes " spécial marchandises " en provenance des districts, et enfin des trains à destinations de 74 ex-arènes.

Nous pénétrons dans le grand hall. Il y a des salles " spécial groupes ", nous rejoignons les autres dans l'une d'elle que nous verrouillons avec précaution.

- Où irons-nous, après être sorti du Capitole ? demande la fille du Trois.

La Renarde prend la parole. J'ai rarement entendu le son de sa voix; comme les autres, je l'écoute attentivement. Cette fille est un pure génie.

- Vous avez déjà vu des documentaires obligatoires sur les Jours Sombres ou des reportages obligatoires ? commence-t-elle. Et bien, quand on montre le district Treize, on y voit toujours les mêmes intérêt de montrer les mêmes images ? Et bien, parce qu'on ne peut pas y aller. maginez; un district presque entièrement souterrain. Une menace pour le Capitole car il dispose de l'arme nucléaire ( cela fait partie des attributs de ce district ). Alors, que fait le Capitole ? Il promet de ne pas aller embeter ce district si celui-ci fait le mort, et largue des bombes toxiques _uniquement en surface_, filme des images juste après le il ne met plus les pieds sur ce territoire. Le district Treize est encore habité, j'en suis convaincue. Nous devons le rejoindre.

- Elle a raison !

- Allons au district Treize !

J'échange un regard avec Cato. La Renarde a déjà brillé par son intelligence. Nous devons lui faire confiance, sur ce coup-là.

- OK, allons au district Treize, lance Cato.

Une longue acclamation s'ensuit. Ayant surmonté leur méfiance (bien naturelle, il faut le dire ), les autres tributs nous considèrent un peu, nous, les anciens carrières, comme les chefs. Ce qui me plait bien, il faut l'avouer.

- Bon, quel train on prend, s'impatiente Glimmer.

Il y a une carte des destinations avec les districts d'indiqués, même le Treize. Mais les anciennes arènes sont toutes loin des districts...

- Il y a celle des 39eme Hunger Games, qui est pas trop loin, je propose. On se fera la malle à l'arrivée.

- Super plan, lance soudain la fille du Dix. Mais qui a de l'argent ?

Ooops. On avait oublié, dans notre enthousiasme, ce détail !

- On en a pas besoin, on se faufilera parmi la foule. Et, une fois dans le train, je doute qu'il y ait des contrôleurs ! s'exclame le garçon du Six. Au pire, au district, je bossais sur les trains. Je connais leur plan par coeur ! Et je peux vous assurer qu'il y a pas mal de cachette.

C'est un garçon de 14 ans aux traits encore junéviles ( joues un peu rebondies, cheveux noirs en bataille et yeux turquoise ) qui s'appelle Ashton. Il est du genre discret et effacé, à peine si on le remarque.

- On y va ?s'impatiente Marvel. Le prochain train pour l'arène des 39eme part dans un quart d'heure !

- Restons groupé, et allons-y, ordonne Cato.

Nous sortons de la salle. Je me retrouve à côté de Jade.

- Alors, Cato et toi, ça avance ? murmure-t-elle avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Quoi ?!

- Bah voyons, c'est évident ! Tout le monde s'en est rendu compte ! Dès qu'il croit qu'on ne le regarde pas, il te dévore des yeux !

Je rougis.

- Il ne c'est encore rien passé ? me presse Jade. Vous étiez tous seuls tous les deux, pour aller à la gare.

Curieusement, je n'ai pas envie de lui parler de ce qui c'est passé.

- Non, non, rien, je réponds en détournant le regard. De toute manière, c'est juste mon meilleur ami, je le considère un peu comme un frère.

Mais Jade n'a pas l'air convaincue.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews **

**Camille: Moi aussi, surtout Cato ( en même temps, je lui ai réservé le plus ridicule, style troubadour du Moyen-Age ). **

**Ah ah, j'avais prévenu ! J'ai pensé que ce genre de petit détail gore ne plairait pas à tout le monde... **

**Kentwell7: Et oui, une grosse dose de chance et de la bagarre, c'est pas un plan réussi ? **

**La fin est trop mignonne, je sais, en même temps c'est un Clato. Et ce chapitre là, il est pas mignon ? **

**katnissm83: Merci beaucoup ! Ma fic est si excellente que ça ? Remarque, si tu le dis...**


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Et voilà, nous sommes dans le train. Passés sans encombre en nous faufilant la foule. Pas de contrôleurs, apparemment. Nous nous sommes réunis dans un compartiment.

Soudain, alors que le train démarre, Rue éclate en sanglots.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Rue ? s'inquiète aussitôt Tresh.

- Je... je voudrais voir ma maman.

Je me laisse de mon siège et m'agenouille en face de Rue. Je lui prends les mains.

- Tout le monde veut revoir ses parents, Rue, je lui explique gentiment. Mais, il y a plusieurs problèmes; déjà les districts sont férocement gardés et sécurisés, même en temps normal. De plus, là, nous nous sommes évadés. Imagine, si on apparait comme ça au milieu de la population, alors qu'on est sensé être morts ? Le président Snow voudra à tout prix éviter ça. Du coup, il va renforcer la garde des Pacificateurs. Ils pensent que nous allons commencer par revoir nos parents. Et bien, nous allons les détromper. Je suis désolée, Rue, mais quand ça sera fini je te jure que tu pourras revoir ta famille.

Elle hoche la tête à travers ses larmes. Le maquillage dont elle s'était barbouillé a coulé, mais on ne va plus en avoir besoin longtemps.

Je retourne m'asseoir à côté de Jade. Elle me montre ma jambe d'un hochement de tête.

- Un simple bandage et tu pètes la forme ? Clove, tu m'épates. Je sais que ce ne sont que des égratinures, mais quand même... Moi j'ai encore mal au bras qu'une balle a frôlé.

- Entraînement de carrière au district Deux. J'ai du courir dans les bois avec un fusil de paintball pour une bataille avec des blessures bien pires.

Jade a un hoquet d'étonnement.

Soudain, la fille du Sept, Leigha ( c'est une grande fille de 17 ans aux longs cheveux blonds, fins et raides, aux traits doux et aux yeux brun noisette ) , installée près de la fenêtre, pousse un petit cri.

Le train s'est arrêté pour laisser passer des Pacificateurs, qui fouillent systématiquement chaque compartiment. Ils sont encore loin de nous, mais on n'a pas trente-six mille échapoires.

- Ashton, tu saurais nous guider ? demande d'une voix forte Cato au garçon du Six, dominant les murmures et les cris étouffés.

- Oui, je crois, fait le garçon. C'est le modèle standard, celui que je connait le mieux. Il y a aucun problème.

- Ok, prends la direction des opérations. Clove, hmmm Marvel, Philen ( le garçon du Cinq, très doué avec un pistolet parce qu'il vise bien, c'est un garçon de 16 ans typé asiatique, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bridés ) , Glimmer et moi, on vous couvre. Ainsi que Tresh et Jade, ce sera mieux.

La petite troupe guidée par Ashton s'élance, tandis que nous la suivons à reculons, tous les sens en éveil.

Ashton nous emmène dans une grande coursive d'acajou, luxueuse, avec d'autres compartiments; c'est la section pour les plus riches des Capitoliens; mais des Pacificateurs les fouillent aussi.

Merde.

Car ils nous aperçoivent. Sans hésiter, Marvel ouvre le tir, suivi de Philen puis de Glimmer.

En un instant, une pagaille sans nom s'empare du train. Quand à moi... l'appel du sang domine tout. Je tue sans remords, ma robe n'entravant pas mes mouvements, mes cheveux me fouettant le visage.

Je suis Clove-la-tueuse-la-carrière. J'ai survécu aux 74eme Hunger Games même si je n'aurais pas dû. Tremblez ! Je vais vous tuer jusqu'au dernier, je vais vous...

Philen s'effondre, touché par une balle perdue.

- Repli ! hurle Cato.

Nous nous élançons dans les couloirs où nous finissons par retrouver le reste du groupe. Cato a hissé Philen sur son dos.

- Les Pacificateurs se rapprochent ! hurle Tresh. On pourra pas leur échapper, il faut sauter !

- Sauter ? je m'exclame.

Marvel m'attrape le bras.

- On n'a plus le choix.

Il frappe la vitre avec la crosse de son pistolet. Elle se brise. Marvel déblaie les derniers morceaux de verre avant de donner les ordres:

- Cato, passe en premier avec Philen, puis Tresh saute avec Rue, je prendrai Ethan ( le garçon du Quatre, qui a douze ans, des joues rebondies, et une masse de cheveux blonds bouclés ) et ensuite tout le monde saute un par un ! Tout doit s'enchaîner très vite. Clove, Glimmer, Jade et Nolan, vous nous couvrez !

Les Pacificateurs arrivent pile au moment où Marvel saute avec Ethan en troisième.

Tout le monde saute, sauf la Renarde qui fait feu avec nous.

- La Renarde, je lui hurle, reste pas là !

- Mon nom est Finch, répond-elle, et je reste si je veux !

- Je croyais que tu détestais tuer !

- Ces salopards m'ont tout pris ! Je dois me venger ! J'ai autant le droit que vous de les dégommer !

- Tu es la seule qui pousse nous guider ! Saute, bordel de merde !

- Non !

Soudain, elle s'effondre. Touchée.

- Repli ! je hurle.

Glimmer, Nolan et Jade m'aident à soulever la Renarde ( enfin Finch ) tout en continuant à faire feu.

- A trois, je crie, sautez en tirant sur eux ! N'arrêtez surtout pas de tirez ! Un... Deux... Trois !

On saute hors du train, emportant la Renarde. Jade se réceptionne mal et sa cheville émet un craquement sinistre. Moi, je lâche la Renarde et roule sur l'herbe avant de me relever.

Le train s'éloigne.

Les autres ne tardent pas à arriver. Ils sont tous indemmes, sauf Leigha dont le front est barré d'une large entaille.

- Tout le monde est là ? demande Cato. On doit bouger. On va s'occuper de Philen et de... euh...

- Finch, je lui souffle.

- Oui, Finch, une fois à couvert. Tresh, tu peux la prendre ?

- Pas de problème, répond-t-il.

Les deux blessés ( tiens, ce sont les deux du Cinq, j'avais pas remarqué ) sont inconscients.

Nous pénétrons dans la forêt qui borde la ligne. Je soutiens Jade qui pousse des halètements de douleur chaque fois que son pied touche le sol. Nous sommes les dernières.

Pourvu qu'il ne nous arrive plus rien !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Camille: J'avoue ne pas y avoir pensé, mais j'y ai apporté une réponse au début du chapitre. Merci de l'avoir fait remarqué! Quand à leurs blessures, ce ne sont que des égratinures qui ne nécessitent pas grand chose autre que des bandages. **

**Bien sûr que non je ne prends pas mal tes critiques ! Ca m'aide à rectifier ce qui ne va pas, continue !**

**Et oui, c'est trop chou. Bon, du coup dans ce chapitre il n'y avait pas de romance mais plus d'action. Mais je me rattraperai sans doute dans les prochains chapitres !**

**Kentwell7: Et oui, mais dans ce chapitre c'est que de l'action. Mais, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je pense me rattraper dans les chapitres qui suivent.**

**Et oui, la Renarde n'est-elle pas suffisamment intelligente pour l'avoir remarqué ?**


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

La forêt qui nous entoure n'est pas sans me rappeler l'arène. Je frissonne, et me met à penser à la fille du Feu et à Joli-Coeur. Que font-ils, maintenant ? Sont-ils heureux ? Ont-ils laissé tomber leur comédie ? Je tente d'imaginer leur vie, qui aurait pu être la mienne et celle de Cato si... oh, peu importe.

Nous progressons lentement dans la forêt. Enfin, Cato donne le signal de l'arrêt.

J'aide Jade à s'asseoir sur un gros rocher.

- Rue, tu penses pouvoir soigner ces deux-là ? demande Cato en désignant Philen et Finch ( il va falloir que je m'habitue à l'appeler par son prénom ).

- Je pense, fait la petite.

Elle part chercher des plantes médicinales.

- Ne bouge pas, je dis à Jade, je dois te fabriquer une attelle.

Je lui fabrique avec des bâtons de bois et du tissu que j'arrache à ma robe ( de toute manière elle est en lambeaux ). Lorsque j'ai fini, Jade soupire de soulagement.

* * *

La nuit est tombée. Nous avons fait un grand feu, je suis allée chasser avec Cato et Tresh. Nous avons rapporter assez de viande pour nourrir tout le monde et se rassasier, et Rue ainsi que Leigha ont trouvé des baies comestibles.

Finch et Philen ne sont pas encore réveillés, mais Rue affirme que c'est normal et qu'il faut juste qu'ils reprennent des forces.

En attendant, Finch est la seule à pouvoir nous guider; on ne peut pas bouger tant qu'elle n'a pas pleinement récupéré.

En attendant, c'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi... détendue. Notre survie dépend d'hypothèses, le président Snow nous fait rechercher, nous ne pouvons même pas voir nos parents ( remarque, moi cela ne me dérange pas ), nos amis ( ça, un peu plus ), mais pourtant, je suis heureuse.

- Il faut que quelqu'un monte la garde, fait remarquer Tresh. Voire deux personnes, de préférence.

- Moi, je fais.

- Et moi, renchérit une autre voix.

Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles en constatant que c'est Cato. Oh mon Dieu, on va passer...

- Trois heures, ça ira. Je prendrai la relève avec..., commence Tresh.

- Moi, fait Marvel.

- Je prendra le dernier tour, fait Leigha. Avec...

- Moi !

C'est la fille du Trois. Elle a mon âge, une épaisse crinière brune, et des yeux légèrement globuleux, dont l'un plus gros que l'autre, d'une couleur marécageuse. Je crois qu'elle s'appelle Kalia, Kalia Prescott. Elle ne m'a jamais adressé la parole, moi non plus. Personnellement, elle n'a pas l'air intéressante, comme fille. Du genre à toujours s'apitoyer sur son sort et à ne parler que de son physique pour le moins désavantageux ( OK, là, je suis un peu vache ). J'espère que Leigha va réussir à la supporter trois heures. Moi, je l'aurais tué avant.

* * *

Cato et moi nous asseyons sur une grosse pierre, pas trop loin du feu, pour surveiller les environs. Pelotonés dans nos vêtements du Capitole en guise de couverture, nous observons notre campement. Cato finit par rompre le silence qui s'éternise entre nous.

- Euh... J'espère que tu n'as pas trop mal pris, euh... quand je t'ai embrassé...

Je vois qu'il rougit, malgré la pénombre. Il n'a pas l'air trop sûr de lui. Pourtant, en matière de filles, il est toujours sûr de lui.

- Bah, ça nous a sauvé, je réponds.

Les mots de Jade tourbillonnent dans ma tête, se gravant en lettres de feu dans mon esprit. Tout à coup, je me met à douter. Et si _Cato était amoureux de moi ? _

Je décide de le tester.

- Sinon, tu ne trouves pas... Finch mignonne ?

- Euh...

- Alors ?

- Et bien... ce n'est pas la plus mignonne, ici.

Mon coeur tambourine entre mes côtes.

- C'est Glimmer ou Jade ? je demande, poursuivant mon " investigation ".

- Ni l'une ni l'autre, répond-il. Sa voix devient plus assurée, mais il semble surpris que je lui pose toutes ses questions.

Je laisse planer le silence.

- Et toi, quel garçon préfères-tu, ici ?

Mince, piégée.

- Bah, euh...

A mon tour d'hésiter, de bredouiller.

- Je...

- Il n'y en a pas un qui te plait ?

Oupps, il s'enhardit.

- Bah, si, peut-être un...

Je redoute la question qui va suivre, et la devance:

- Euh, j'ai besoin, de, euh... Enfin bref, faut que j'aille pisser.

Mais quelle élégance, quelle distinction, Clove !

Il a l'air déçu. Mais m'attrape par le poignet tandis que je me lève.

- Je trouve que Tresh te tourne beaucoup autour, ces derniers temps, non ?

Je me dégage. Merde, Tresh ?!

- Euh, et bien, je... j'ai vraiment envie, là...

- Le tour de garde est presque fini, le temps que t'y aille j'aurai réveillé les autres, répond Cato froidement.

Et si il avait mal interprété ma réponse évasive ?

* * *

Le lendemain, je retrouve Cato vraiment très très près de Leigha. Il lui parle, la fait rigoler. Elle, elle rejette ses cheveux en arrière en riant. Si je m'écoutais, je crois qu'elle aurait un couteau dans le ventre, là. Mon ventre se serre de jalousie. Mais pourquoi suis-je jalouse ? Je ne devrai même pas la regarder !

Toute la matinée, je suis maussade et d'une humeur éxécrable. A un moment, Tresh me tire à part.

- Ecoute, Clove, faut que je t'avoue un truc.

- Vas-y, je marmonne, concentrée sur Cato qui est assis quasiment contre Leigha.

- Je sais que dans l'arène, on était pas les meilleurs amis du monde... il commence.

- C'est oublié, je le coupe machinalement.

- Oui, enfin bref, je me suis rendu compte que t'es une chouette fille et... jolie, avec ça... Enfin bref, je t'aime.

Je me retourne vers Tresh, choquée. En même temps, Cat avait raison.

- Moi ?

- Oui. Je... je me demandais... est-ce que c'est réciproque ? Est-ce que tu veux bien... sortir avec moi ?

L'image de Cato est la première qui me vient à l'esprit. Puis je le vois avec Leigha, et je bouillonne de jalousie. J'ai envie qu'il ressente ce que je ressens en ce moment.

Je me retourne vers le grand Noir qui me regarde d'un air incertain et plein d'espoir.

- Oui.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Camille (ma fidèle revieweuse, si tu savais comme je t'aiiiiiiiime ) : T'as vu ça, hein ? Continue à souveler ce genre de petits problèmes, ça m'aide à corriger tous les illogismes de ma fic. **

**Et bah-là, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir d'action sous peu; m'enfin bref, il y a de la romance, et pas mal, ça compense. **

**Moi aussi des fois je me fais flipper moi-même quand j'écris, parce que je sais pas où ça va mener, j'écris au gré de mes pensées, et là j'ai failli tuer la Renarde !**

**Un groupe uni, mais des petites dicenssions dedans. Et là, il risque d'en avoir plein dans les futurs chapitres.**


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

La Renarde s'est réveillée. Elle est plutôt mal en point: sont teint est bien plus pâle que d'habitude, on dirait de la neige, et elle arrive à peine à s'asseoir, mais c'est un bon début.

J'ai été la voir, voulant une petite discussion avec elle. J'ai du attendre que tout le monde s'en aille. Puis, enfin, quelques heures après son réveil, je peux enfin aller lui parler. Elle est allongée dans un amas de vêtements, dont une robe gigantesque, rose flashy ( enfin qui était rose flashy, la c'est plutôt du brun sale, légèrement rosé ).

- Salut.

- Salut, murmure-t-elle, et sa voix est si ténue que je dois me pencher pour l'entendre. On y perçoit une grande lassitude.

- Ca va mieux ?

Elle me scrute, ne s'attendant sans doute pas à autant de sollicitude.

- Un peu, mais je me sens vidée.

Je garde le silence, qu'elle finit par rompre.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- C'était totalement idiot et stupide, et déraisonnable, tellement à l'opposé de ton intelligence et ta réflexion habituelle, mais je ne t'en veux pas, finalement. Tu as le droit de vouloir te venger, autant que nous.

A ma grande surprise, ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes.

- J'ai... j'en ai tué... deux. Je ne voulais pas, avant les Jeux, je m'étais fait le serment de ne pas tuer, et j'avais tenu ! Mais j'étais tellement furieuse... J'en voulais à la terre entière, je voulais tellement qu'ils paient,, qu'ils souffrent... Je m'en veux affreusement ! Si j'avais été capable de me maîtriser... Ils me hantent chaque fois que je dors... Je ne veux pas vivre avec un tel fardeau !

- Ne t'en veux pas. C'est normal, après ce qu'on a enduré, tout le monde a envie de les faire souffrir.

- Mais j'aimais ça ! J'avais envie de plus, de tous les décimer !

- Et moi, crois-tu que cela me plait, succomber à ma soif de sang à chaque combat ? Je ne veux plus tuer, moi non plus, mais je ne peux pas, moi ! A chaque fois qu'il faut se défendre, cette envie de... d'enlever la vie qu'on m'a inculpée toute mon enfance reprend le dessus !

Elle reste silencieuse, puis elle reprend:

- Excuse-moi. Mais je me sens affreusement coupable. Ces gens avaient une famille, des amis... Et je leur l'ai enlevé. Je n'en avais pas le droit.

- Comme ils n'avaient pas le droit de nous envoyer dans l'arène.

* * *

Après cette discussion, je laisse Finch dormir. Je retraverse le campement. C'est une petite clairière entre les arbre, entourée de gros rochers. Il y a des foyers soigneusement délimités, et un gros au centre. Les vêtements que nous avons dérobés aux gens du Capitole nous servent de couvertures, ils sont dissiminés en petits tas, un à chacun.

J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un, lui déverser tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur. Mais à qui ?

J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser, avec tout ce qui s'est passé. J'ai une furieuse envie de pleurer, de me laisser aller, de laisser tomber le masque. Rien qu'une fois, et pas longtemps, j'ai envie d'exprimer mes vraies émotions.

Rue s'approche de moi.

- Ca va ? Tu as l'air bouleversée.

- Oh, Rue, je murmure, et j'éclate en sanglots.

- Viens, chuchote la petite en m'entraînant dans les fourrés, loin des regards indiscrets.

Elle me fait asseoir sur une vieille souche d'arbre, et s'installe à mes côtés.

- Tu sais, tu peux me dire. Je raconterai rien.

- C'est compliqué, je renifle.

- Tu es amoureuse de Cato ? me demande-t-elle très sérieusement.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es amoureuse de Cato ? répète la petite patiemment.

- Je... je crois, je murmure, et l'évidence me frappe de plein fouet. Je suis raide dingue de Cato. Quelle imbécile, pourquoi ne m'en suis-je pas rendue compte plus tôt ?

- Alors, pourquoi il traîne avec Leigha ?

Je lui raconte tout, du baiser au Capitole au désastre de la nuit dernière.

Puis j'avoue:

- Et j'ai dit oui à Thresh pour le rendre jaloux.

La petite me regarde avec douceur:

- Je ne crois pas que Thresh t'aime vraiment. C'est de l'attirance pour ton physique, avec la culpabilité qu'il a de ce qui s'est passé pendant les Jeux.

- Tu en es sûre ? Je n'ai pas envie de le blesser.

- Je le connais par coeur.

Soudain quelque chose qu'elle vient de dire me frappe de plein fouet.

- Il... il me trouve belle ?

- Tout le monde te trouve belle. Tu es sublime, Clove.

- Mais pas autant que Leigha.

- Oh, Clove, il a choisi une des plus jolies filles pour te rendre jalouse ! Il ne l'aime pas vraiment ! Et je t'assure que tu es bien plus belle qu'elle !

- Moui...

Rue se tait, et ses yeux se perdent dans le vide.

- Tu ne trouves pas Ethan mignon ? finit-elle par demander.

- Quoi ?

- Bah, tu trouves pas ?

- Rue ! Me dis pas que tu es...

- Si...

Je pouffe, soudain rassénérée.

- Tu lui parles ?

- Des fois.

- Et tu lui dis quoi ?

- J'sais pas, des trucs... Si il peut allumer un feu pour faire cuire la viande, des trucs comme ça...

- Rue !

- Je sais, mais j'arrive pas à trouver autre chose à lui dire.

Je remarque qu'elle est rouge comme une tomate.

* * *

Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien. Rue m'a rassurée, et m'a détourné de mes pensées noires avec Ethan. Je compte aller voir Thresh pour lui expliquer que ce n'était pas possible entre nous, puis aller parler à Cato.

Je sort du fourré, seule, Rue étant restée pour ramasser quelques baies.

Et je me fige.

Au milieu du campement, bien en vue de tous, Cato est en train de rouler avec passion une pelle à Leigha.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Désolée pour le léger retard de ce chapitre, j'ai une tonne de trucs à faire en ce moment, donc je ne peux pas écrire autant que d'habitude !**

**Camille: Oupps, j'avais oublié le h de Thresh ! ;) Je ferai gaffe pour la suite**

**Tu vas voir, ça promet ! Surtout parce que Thresh et Cato sont en terrain de rivalité depuis le début des Jeux...**

**Bon bah en fait, la deuxième option est la meilleure (pour le moment... )**

**Donc voilà, désolée de t'avoir fait attendre à un moment crucial ! A bientôt !**

**Kentwell7: Si ça t'a choqué, c'est normal, ça choque un peu tout le monde à mon avis XD. Mais comme Rue l'explique à Clove dans ce chapitre, pour Thresh ce n'est pas vraiment de l'amour... Mais ça complique vraiment les choses !**

**Ellanwen: Bah non, j'ai pas pris n'importe qui, hein. **

**Je sais que mes chapitres peuvent parfois paraître courts, mais je fais en fonction de mon inspiration, et quand je n'en ai plus, j'essaie d'alourdir, or je trouve après que ça fait moins bien écrit, donc je préfères des chapitres courts mais bien inspirés, à un paragraphe insipide écrit pour gagner des lignes. **

**Merci à la prochaine ;)**


	10. Chapitre 9: May the end ?

Chapitre 9

Je reste figée sous le choc. Abasourdie, choquée, incapable de faire un geste, de dire un mot. Obligée de regarder Cato et Leigha s'embrasser, encore et encore. Obligée de voir, de contempler Leigha faire ce que j'aurai aimé faire, la regarder comme je regardais ses petites copines du district, sauf qu'elles ne faisaient pas ça devant moi.

Une colère sourde monte de mon ventre, se distille dans mes veines. La soif de sang m'envahit.

Dans un état second, je réussis à marcher jusqu'à une dizaine de mètres du couple. Je dégaine mon couteau. Je veux qu'elle meure. Elle va mourir.

- Clove !

Je me retourne même pas.

- Clove !

Je brandis le poignard, prête à lancer.

- Arrête !

Une main me bloque le bras. Je fais volte-face. La Renarde, plus pâle qu'un linge, me tient le bras en utilisant ses maigres forces. Cela suffit pour me faire revenir à la réalité.

- Clove... souffle Finch.

Je ne ressens plus rien. Je me dégage d'un coup de coude, lui faisant mordre la poussière. Elle s'affale comme une poupée de chiffon, comme si elle n'avait pas de muscles, s'en est presque comique, mais je ne le remarque même pas. Je marche jusqu'à mon coin personnel. Je ramasse mes affaires, les fourre dans un sac et quitte le campement.

* * *

Je marche sans savoir ou je vais. Et puis, au pire, qui s'en occupera ? Personne. Peut-être Rue, à la limite. Et puis, pourquoi se préoccuperait-elle de moi ? Mes yeux regardent le paysage forestier qui m'entoure sans le voir, encore bloqués sur l'image de Cato et Leigha.

J'entends le doux glou-glou d'une rivière. Je me guide grâce au bruit. J'en profite pour boire, remplir ma gourde avant de me rafraîchir le visage.

Le torrent me renvoie l'image d'une fille avec deux gouffres de désespoir dans les yeux. Je me détourne. Je ne veux pas y penser.

Cela fait longtemps que je marche. Une heure, peut-être deux. Je m'en fous. Je m'en fous de tout.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle de plus que moi, Leigha ?

Elle est grande, elle est belle, tout mon contraire. Malgré ce que dit Rue, je suis et reste une adolescente avec un corps de gamine et un vrai laideron.

Pas étonnant que Cato la préfère. Je parie qu'elle a déjà eu pleins de mecs dans son district. Moi je sais pas comment rouler une pelle, et je suis une vraie godiche.

Je m'imagine ce qui ce se serait passé si la Renarde n'était pas intervenue. Je n'en sais rien. Je ne veux pas imaginer.

Je veux juste oublier.

* * *

Il fait nuit. Je déballe l'ex-robe qui fait office de couverture et grimpe dans un arbre. Je m'attache à une branche robuste avec ma ceinture. Ca, c'est la Fille du Feu qui me l'a appris dans l'arène, enfin indirectement.

Je me surprends à penser à elle. Curieusement, cela m'apaise. Je l'imagine en train de manger le bon pain bien chaud que son boulanger de Joli-Coeur lui a préparé, tandis qu'il cuisine un ragout avec ce qu'elle a rapporté de la chasse. La petite, sa soeur pour laquelle elle s'est portée volontaire vient avec les parents profiter des talents de Joli-Coeur, ses parents à lui viennent aussi. Ils s'attablent, discutent de choses et d'autres. Lorsque tout le monde est reparti. Katniss embrasse Peeta, ils s'embrassent. Et ils se roulent des pelles, et Katniss se débrouille vraiment bien et Peeta aussi, et...

Je m'endors.

* * *

Le jour est levé depuis longtemps quand je me réveille. Je me détache, et glisse de l'arbre.

C'est là que je me rends compte que, enroulé autour du manche d'un de mes couteaux, il y a un mot. Je le déroule, les mains tremblantes.

C'est juste un mot de Leigha. Un petit mot vengeur, plein de haine parce que je connais Cato depuis plus longtemps qu'elle et plein de vérité. Bourré de fautes d'orthographe, aussi.

_Pa étonan que Cato m'est choisi. T'es moche, petite, t'a pa de forme, t'es une raté. T'es ridicul, tu timagine que tou le monde t'ème m'est s'est faux, tou le monde te déteste._

_Tu veu que je te dize un truc ? T'a mem pa réussi à gagné les Jeu. Cato m'a raconté quan tu t'est énervé aprè sa mort, sa fé tro pitié. Va te pandre, tu vo rien. _

_Et pui, Cato est a moi. Pa à toi, pourtan il avé de latirence. Domage pour toi, la nulle. _

Je me laisse glisser à terre. Si rien de tout ça ne s'était passé, j'aurai ri de toutes ces fautes, de ce mot enfantin, complètement ridicule. Mais ça s'est passé, et je ne peux approuver.

Je saisis mes couteaux, je les étale en un cercle autour de moi.

Je fais courir mon doigt le long de la veine de mon bras.

Leigha a raison.

Je suis une ratée.

Le couteau s'enfonce dans la chair tendre de mon bras, suivant le tracé imaginaire que je viens de dessiner. Au début, il n'y a pas beaucoup de sang, mais rapidement il se met à couler et goutte sur le sol.

Je suis petite.

Je change le couteau de main et je recommence, mais de l'autre côté.

Je suis laide.

Le couteau trace des lignes sur ma jambe, des lignes rouges. Sur l'autre, aussi.

Je n'ai pas de formes.

Je dénude ma poitrine, je trace des lignes, des spirales, et un nom: Cato.

Je veux mourir.

Ma gorge palpite délicatement. J'appuie doucement mon couteau au creux de la clavicule. Le sang perle. J'appuie plus fort, je me l'enfonce dans la gorge.

Je vais mourir et tout le monde s'en fichera.

Tout le monde.

Tout le monde...

- Clove !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Kentwell7: Hi hi, tu l'as dit, un peu drâme ne fait pas de mal dans une romance. C'est même le mieux ( quand il y en a ! ). C'est pour ça que j'aime pas les fics " Bisounours " plein de bisous et de câlins, et... Bref, je m'égare. La romance, pour moi, c'est aussi parfois un peu sombre. **

**Et oui, ça apporte une touche de fraîcheur et c'est très mignon ! **

**Camille: Et bah non, Finch était là pour arrêter avant que ça tourne mal ( merci Finch ).**

**En fait, t'y es pas du tout. Ce chapitre, Clove tourne mal. Très mal. La surchage émotionnelle, je pense ( et oui, c'est moi l'auteur mais je dis " je pense " ).**

**Pour les Jeux, t'as raison. Après tout, c'est une bande d'adolescents comme une autre. Et puis ce qu'ils ont vécu a créé des liens. Quoique, il y a quand même des tensions ( cf Clove et Leigha ). **

**Merci ! La Renarde est un personnage que j'apprécie beaucoup, et je trouvais ça dommage de rester sur le petit génie fade et effacé. **

**Moi aussi j'adore Rue ( d'où mon surnom... ) ! Et oui, elle est amoureuse, et c'est trop chou ! **

* * *

**MWAAAH MWA MWA ( en mode Bowser ) ! Y aura-t-il une suite, ou pas ? Ce serait la fin ? Ou pas ? Oui ? Non ? Clove va-t-elle mourir ? Ou pas ? **

**Vous verrez bien...**


	11. Chapitre 10: NSPQLM continue !

FIN

Mais non, je plaisante ! Vous croyez sincèrement que je vais arrêter là ? Alors là, vous êtes tombés dans le panneau ! Clove va avoir encore plein de trucs à vivre ! Et vous allez avoir encore pleins de trucs à lire !

* * *

Chapitre 10

J'ai mal. J'ai mal, partout. Surtout à la base de ma gorge, en fait. Et j'ai un mal de crâne horrible.

Attendez, si j'ai mal, je suis vivante ?

Je fais un effort pour ouvrir les yeux. Un instant, je voie flou, puis tout se précise.

Je suis dans le campement ! Rue est assise à côté de moi, avec Thresh. Cato est assis de l'autre côté et fixe Thresh d'un air féroce.

Mon Dieu, Cato ?

Il se lève et part.

Je vois Leigha, à la périphérie de mon champ de vision. Cato la rejoint et ils disparaissent. Je remarque qu'elle le tient par la taille.

La Renarde, en pleine forme, vient s'asseoir à sa place. Elle me fixe pendant un long moment, puis finit par rompre le silence.

- Là, c'est le truc le plus stupide que j'ai jamais vu, murmure-t-elle.

Je la regarde fixement. Elle hausse les épaules et se tait.

Thresh me prend la main.

- Ca va ? T'as perdu beaucoup de sang, si...

Ses lèvres se pincent.

- Si... Cato t'avait pas trouvé, tu y serai passée.

Je hoche la tête faiblement.

Rue me fait avaler un bol de soupe tiède.

- Plus vite tu te remaîtras, plus vite on partira. Finch est prête.

Je hoche à nouveau la tête.

- Ca va pas être facile, Clove. Finch et moi, on en a discuté.

Je souris, et, décidant de faire abstraction, je demande:

- Et sinon, quoi de neuf avec Ethan ?

Rue rougit comme une tomate tandis que j'éclate de rire. Bon, OK, disons que quelques pouffements faibles se rapproche le plus d'un rire pour le moment chez moi.

-Rien de spécial, répond la petite en détournant le regard. Bon, reposes-toi. Après-demain, tu dois être en forme.

* * *

Je vois approcher Jade. Elle ne boite presque plus, un vrai progrès.

- Clove, voyons, t'es stupide ou quoi ? Tu nous a fait peur ! J'en ai pas dormi de la nuit !

- Désolée.

- Putain, Clove, tu réalises que tu a failli te suicider en t'ouvrant les veines ?

- Désolée.

- C'est à cause de Cato ?

- Désol... Quoi ?

- C'est à cause de Cato et Leigha ?

- Plus ou moins... je décide d'avouer.

- Oh non, il voulait simplement te rendre jaloux, Clove ! Il est bouleversé, je crois que je l'ai même vu pleurer, quand il croyait que personne ne le voyait ou l'entendait !

Je réponds patiemment:

- Jade, Cato ne pleure jamais.

- Et bah, faut croire que si.

Elle se lève, je tends une main vers elle.

- Reste. Dis-moi ce qui se passe entre Leigha et lui.

- Ils sont au bord de la rupture, Clove.

Elle part, me laissant seule.

" Ils sont au bord de la rupture " ?

Je m'endors.

* * *

Je me réveille au lever du soleil. Je suis seule.

je me redresse péniblement, embrassant du regard le campement entier. Je me sens beaucoup mieux; peut-être pas à la pleine mesure de mes capacités, mais c'est sûr, je peux me lever et marcher, et demain je serais en pleine forme. Quel talent a Rue !

Je sais qu'il faut que j'attende encore un peu avant de marcher, alors pour passer le temps j'attrape mes couteaux que quelqu'un a déposé près de moi. J'attrape également une pierre et je commence à les aiguiser.

Un froissement de papier m'interpelle. C'est un autre bout de papier, enroulé autour de la lame d'un de mes pougnards. Les mains tremblantes, je le déroule.

_RDV dans les fourrés près de "l'infirmerie " ce soir à 22h. C'est Rue qui a la montre, tu n'auras aucun mal à savoir l'heure _

Mon coeur tambourine contre mes côtes. Qui... ? Je repousse la question, chassant la minuscule lueur d'espoir qui s'allume dans ma poitrine.

Je me rendors bien sagement.

* * *

La journée a été plutôt calme. Rue dort, je peux lire l'heure à son poignet. 21h55. Il est temps.

Je me lève, enfile mes chaussures, sélectionne deux couteaux ( au cas où... ) et me dirige vers lesdits-fourrés. Un léger vent souffle, agitant mes cheveux en tous sens.

Je m'assois sur la souche d'arbre ( oui, la même où j'avais eu cette discussion avec mon infirmière attittrée, il ya si longtemps... ) et j'attends. Au bout de quelques minutes, un bruissement me fait lever la tête.

Il est là.

Cato.

Il s'approche. Je lâche mes couteaux qui tombent avec un bruit sourd.

Cato.

- Clove...

Nous nous dévisageons.

- Je suis tellement désolé... Je suis un imbécile, je te jure que je n'ai jamais aimé Leigha... C'était juste pour te rendre jalouse...

Je le regarde sans répondre. Puis les mots sortent de ma bouche.

- C'est ma faute, je voulais te rendre jaloux avec Thresh...

- Non, c'est moi. J'ai mal interprété ta réponse, l'autre fois. Je m'en veux tellement...

- Non, c'est ma faute, ne t'en veux pas...

- Je te jure que c'est à cause de m...

Il ne termine pas sa phrase. Je me suis levée et je l'embrasse. Bizarrement, tout d'un coup je sais embrasser un mec. Rouler une pelle, je veux dire.

Il y répond avec intensité, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse.

Il m'enserre les bras de sa taille, je pose mes mains dans son dos.

Nos corps s'emboîtent parfaitement, comme si nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre.

Il me relâche enfin ( je n'avais plus d'oxygène ) et murmure, des étoiles dans les yeux

- Je t'aime.

Ces mots font bizarre dans la bouche d'un dangereux tueur-carrière assoiffé de sang, et ce que je réponds fait aussi étrange dans ma bouche:

- Moi aussi.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Camille: Effectivement,tu t'égares... Mais tu vois bien que tout s'arrange pour Clove... Même si on est loin de la fin ! **

**Meuh non, je finirais jamais une fic comme ça voyons... Je suis pas aussi sadique !**

**Dans l'ensemble tu as raison, mais la haine de Leigha sera expliquée au prochain chapitre. Et oui, elle est quasi illetrée. **

**Effectivement, Finch aurait dû se mêler de ses oignons, m'enfin si elle la tue, après elle va avoir pleins de problèmes.**

**Mais ces deux-là apparaîtront, t'inquiètes pas ! Une fic sans Katniss et Peeta ! **

**Merci ! **

**Kentwell7: J'aurais pu, mais comme je suis une gentille fille pas trop sadique ( j'insiste sur le pas trop... ) je vous épargne ça. Merci qui ? **

**Bref... oui, c'était génial de créer toutes ses fautes ! tellement de manières de détourner la langue française... Ca partait dans tous les sens ! **

**Et voilà, la fic continue de plus belle ! A la prochaine, mes revieweuses ( je suppose que vous êtes des filles, mais dites-moi si je suppose mal... ) préférées !**


	12. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

Le lendemain matin, je suis en pleine forme. Va savoir pourquoi, cette nuit m'a regonflée à bloc.

Je me lève pile au moment où Leigha passe. Je ne la regarde même pas. Je me sens nettement au-dessus d'elle, maintenant. Cato m'a promis de rompre avec elle dans les deux jours qui suivront. Est-ce qu'elle se doute de quelle chose ? Sûrement pas. Mais j'attends avec impatience ce moment. J'espère être suffisamment proche pour pouvoir enfoncer le clou.

Nous nous mettons en route. Finch marche en tête, entourée de Marvel et Glimmer ( pour la protéger ).

Ensuite vient le gros du troupeau. Puis, tout au bout, Philen, Nolan et Thresh, qui forment l'arrière-marche.

Je laisse quelques minutes le groupe pour entraîner Thresh à l'écart.

- Comment ça va, Clove ?

- Bien.

J'essaie d'être la plus diplomate possible.

- Ecoute, j'ai réfléchi, et... ça peut pas coller entre nous.

Il tique et s'arrête de marcher.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non, je... je pensais juste qu'on est pas fait l'un pour l'autre...

- Je dois en conclure que tu me plaques ? Pour quelqu'un d'autre, je parie ?

Mon silence et mon empourprement sont plus révélateurs qu'une réponse.

- Oh, je vois. Ton beau chevalier servant Cato. Je pensais que tu valais mieux que ça, Clove.

Et il s'éloigne.

Je reste plantée là, puis sprinte pour rattraper le groupe. Ca ne s'est pas trop mal passé, après tout.

Une main m'attire. C'est Cato.

- Je l'ai fait, je murmure.

- Pas moi, avoue-t-il. Je le ferai... disons ce soir.

Je rigole.

- T'as peur ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Méfie-toi, Cato, une fille en colère, ça peut être méchant... je m'esclaffe avant de l'embrasser ( il faut que je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre sa bouche, c'est très humiliant ). Personne ne le remarque.

* * *

Le soir, Cato attire Leigha à part ( je les suis discrètement, mais Cato se rend compte que je suis là assez vite, même s'il ne le montre pas ).

- Ecoute, Leigha...

Elle l'interromps en essayant de l'embrasser, une vraie..., hmmm hmmm cette fille. Il la repousse violemment. Je vois bien qu'il ait énervé, et il laisse tomber les gants.

- Non, c'est fini, tout ça. Je veux rompre avec toi.

Leigha le regarde, une étincelle furieuse dans les yeux. Quand elle parle, sa voix est dangereusement basse.

- Et je peux savoir pour qui ?

Je décide de faire mon entrée.

- Pour moi, tu sais, la moche, la ratée, la petite, la gamine de 15 ans, enfin presque 16 maintenant.

Elle vacille. J'enfonce le clou en embrassant Cato à pleine bouche. Cato qui se contente d'observer notre petit duel.

Je sourie et dit avec innocence:

- Et sinon, pourquoi tant de haine ?

Elle crache par terre avant de répondre:

- T'es qu'une Carrière. Les autres t'ont pardonné, mais pas moi.

- Je ne t'es pas tuée, et pourquoi tu sortais avec Cato alors qu'il n'est pas mieux que moi ?

- Parce qu'il ne prenait pas autant de plaisir que toi à tuer, espèce de sadique !

Cette fois, c'est moi qui recule sous l'insulte.

- Il y a autre chose. Les 56eme Hunger Games. Qui a gagné ?

Je réponds, surprise:

- Ma mère.

- Exactement, ta mère. Aussi cruelle que toi. Et tu sais qui participait pour le district Sept, à presque 19 ans ? Mon père. Ma mère venait de me donner naissance, et elle avait presque 19 ans aussi. La vie devait être belle, heureuse, pour nous trois. Mais ta mère l'a tué vers le milieu des Jeux, ou plutôt torturé jusqu'à ce qu'il la supplie de l'achever. *Ma mère est devenue dépressive, alcoolique et droguée. Elle ne s'occupait même pas de moi ! Et elle frayait, pour obtenir sa drogue, avec les gangs de trafiquants du district, et elle ne travaillait pas. Au début, elle réussissait à payer, mais, l'année de mes cinq ans, elle est arrivée au bout. Moi je crevais de faim pendant ce temps ! Et, quand ses dettes ont été trop importantes, ils l'ont tué. Les membres du gang sont venus fouiller pour voir ce qu'on pouvait tirer du peu qu'il nous restait, et ils m'ont vue. Ils m'ont... violé et sont partis. Le lendemain, on m'avait donné au foyer communal, un endroit triste et sans joie. Tu parles. Et tout ça, tout ça à cause de qui ? De ta mère ! Elle, elle a eu une vie heureuse !

Et elle s'enfuit.

Mais avant de disparaître, elle se retourne et crie:

- Je me vengerai !

* * *

Nous retournons au campement. Je me mordille la lèvre.

- Tu crois qu'elle ferait quoi pour se venger ?

- Clove, c'est qu'une fille en colère ! Que veux-tu qu'elle fasse. Même si elle essaie de t'attaquer pendant ton sommeil, elle aura un poignard dans le coeur avant de t'avoir touchée ! Mais elle est plus intelligente que ça. Elle ne fera rien, j'en suis certain.

- T'as peut-être raison.

Il me prend par la taille et m'attire contre lui. Je me blottis contre son corps. Ca fait du bien de se sentir fragile, de temps en temps.

- Je t'aime, je murmure.

- Moi aussi. Rien ni personne ne nous séparera plus, je te le promets.

Je lui souris.

- Même la mort ?

- Même la mort.

* * *

Le lendemain, nous apercevons, au loin, de hauts grillages. Un District. Nous campons à proximité mais pas trop.

- C'est le combien ? je demande à Finch.

- Le Sept.

- Le Sept...

On se rend compte le soir venu, que Leigha a disparu ! Elle avait été bizarre toute la journée, à sourir triomphalement tandis que son compagnon de district, Sam ( un gamin de treize ans à la peau mate, aux cheveux châtain clair et aux grands yeux bleus ) a pleuré toute la journée de ne pas pouvoir voir ses parents.

Où peut-elle bien être ? je me demande avant de glisser dans le sommeil.

J'en suis tirée deux heures plus tard, au son de:

- Debout, les mains sur la tête !

* * *

* Voir Finale, un de mes OS Hunger Games, sur la finale des 56eme Hunger Games ( pas sur la mort du père de Leigha, après ) C'est pas de l'auto pub, hein !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Camille: Et oui, heureusement. **

**Jade, je suis désolée de ne pas en parler trop dans ces chapitres, mais je me rattraperai. Là, c'est plus des chapitres dégoulinants et rose bonbon pour le moment, place à l'action ! **

**Est-ce que ces explications te plaisent ? Sont plausibles ? Dis-moi tout !**

**Ok, j'avais peur de me tromper. **

**Concernant mes projets, y'a pas que ça ( j"ai d'ailleurs remis ma page de profil à jour ); un 2 POV et un 24 POV sur d'autres éditions des Jeux et une fiction sur les 61 eme Hunger Games. J'ai tout commencé, mais impossible de savoir par quoi je vais commencer, et quand !**

**Dis, sans vouloir faire de l'auto-pub, va sur une de mes autres fics, Vos Hunger Games. Si ça t'intéresses, t'as jusqu'à mardi pour t'inscrire ( le jour de mes vacances, mais tout le monde s'en fout ), j'adorerai que tu participes ! En plus, ta compagne de review Kentwell7 est déjà inscrite !**

**Kentwell7: La vie est pas belle ? Enfin là, j'ai prévu une bonne dose d'action et un truc qui va complètement... je ne dis plus rien ! **

**C'est trop chou, j'adore écrire ça, moi aussi, !**

**Et oui, je suis une fille aussi ( j'avais peur de me planter, d'autant plus que je te vois plus en fille que mec ). **

**A la prochaine !**


	13. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

J'ouvre les yeux. Une trentaine de Pacificateurs entourent le campement, pistolets braqués sur nous. Impossible de répliquer, ils nous massacreraient. Alors, je glisse discrètement quelques couteaux dans ma botte droite, quelques couteaux dans ma botte gauche et le reste dans le double-fond de ma veste, entourés d'un bout de tissu pour qu'ils ne fassent pas de bruit.

Très calme je me lève et pose les mains sur ma tête. La majorité des autres font comme moi. Rue tremble comme une feuille; Finch analyse la situation de ses yeux scrutateurs; Nolan se mordille nerveusement la lèvre; Philen cherche une faille par où s'enfuir dans leur rempart; Marvel cherche des yeux Glimmer, sa petite amie depuis quelques jours.

Ils ne nous fouillent pas, pensant que nos seules armes sont les pistolets qu'ils ramassent.

- Restez dans cette position et suivez. Le premier qui bouge on le descend. Compris ?

Nous nous mettons en marche vers le district, encadré par les Pacificateurs. Les pièces du puzzle se mettent en place: celle sale traîtresse de Leigha ! J'ai une furieuse envie de la massacrer. Merde, elle se rend compte de ce qu'elle a fait ?

On traverse le district Sept endormi. Je n'avais jamais vu de maisons à colombages ( pour les plus riches ? ) ou de cahutes en bois ( pour les plus pauvres ? ), mais on n'est pas là pour une petite visite touristique.

Ils nous conduisent à l'Hôtel de Justice ( comment je le sais ? C'est marqué en gros sur la façade, sur une polaque de marbre, gravé en lettres d'or ) et nous font descendre dans d'innombrables souterrains, jusqu'à arriver à un grand cachot.

Leigha nous attend juste devant.

- Dommage pour vous ! Comme je n'étais pas une figure des Jeux ils m'ont relâchée, à condition de rester discrète ! Je préfère largement ça à courir dans les bois pour aller dans un district imaginaire !

Et je la vois faire un clin d'oeil aux Pacificateurs. Là, c'est trop. Je me jette sur elle et agrippe sa gorge à demain. Elle se débat, nous roulons sur le sol, elle me tire les cheveux tandis que je la frappe violemment d'une main ( l'autre l'étrangle toujours ) au visage. Je dégage sa main de mes cheveux et je la mords ( de vraies chiffonières ) bien profond, jusqu'au sang.

Il faut 3 Pacificateurs pour nous séparer. Quand ils réussissent à me séparer d'elle, Leigha, recroquevillée sur le sol, respire avec difficulté, sa gorge est bleuie avec la marque de mes doigts en rouge, elle a les 2 yeux au beurre noir, sa lèvre est fendue, son nez est cassé ( d'ailleurs il saigne et a déjà doublé de volume ), elle serre sa main sanguinolente contre elle en gémissant. Je crache à ses pieds.

- Salope !

Les Pacificateurs l'emmènent tandis qu'on nous enferme dans le cachot. Ils me retiennent et me forcent à passer en dernière. Je vais installer mes affaires dans un petit coin, à côté de Jade.

Puis les félicitations arrivent de partout:

- Ouah, comment tu l'as démoli !

- Ca c'est clair !

- Et en plus, elle t'a pas touché !

- Ca c'est clair !

- Comment tu lui as donné ce qu'elle méritait !

- Ca c'est clair !

- Cette sale balance !

- Ca c'est clair !

- Elle était pas belle à voir !

- Ca c'est clair !

* * *

Je pose précautionneusement mes bottes et ma veste dans un coin ( mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud ! ). Personne ne les touchera.

Je me rapproche de Cato. Il me serre contre lui.

- C'est pas grave, Clove, on s'en sortira.

- J'espère. Ce coup-ci, on va pas avoir de déguisements sous la main. Et je t'assure que traverser le district tête découverte, c'est comme si on se promenait avec une pancarte lumineuse et sonore " Coucou, on est sensés être morts dans les 74eme Hunger Games mais c'est pas grave faites comme si on existait pas ".

Il sourit de ma tentative désastrueuse d'humour et m'embrasse. Je réponds à son baiser, oubliant tout pendant ces quelques secondes de tranquilité. Si seulement cela pouvait durer plus longtemps...

* * *

Ils nous interrogent les uns après les autres depuis notre arrivée, il y a deux jours. Personne n'a rien dit, mais ils ne nous font rien. Alors, personne ne parle.

Les Pacificateurs viennent me chercher. Je suis pieds nus sur le sol froid, mais ça me fait du bien. Ma veste aussi est restée au cachot, elle me sert d'oreiller. A près tout, que pourrait-il m'arriver ?

Ils me font entrer dans un austère bureau gris, face à un autre Pacificateur. C'est un homme de bel taille plutôt bien fait, mais avec un quelque chose dans les yeux qui me dérange instantanément. Ils sont verts, mais il y a comme une lueur rouge, une lueur de prédateur.

Il me pose des questions auxquelles je ne réponds pas pendant un petit quart d'heure, puis fais renvoyer tous les Pacificateurs.

Il m'attrape la tête et me force à l'embrasser.

Je me dégage d'un coup de pied aux... bref, à l'endroit sensible des garçons, mais je suis menottée à la chaise. Je comprends que je ne pourrais pas tenir longtemps.

Il reste calme et commence ce que lui dicte la lueur au fond de ses yeux pendant que je crie, je hurle et je me débat.

Mais au bout d'un moment, il a raison de moi.

* * *

Je suis comme éteinte. Quand les Pacificateurs me font entrer dans le cachot, je rejoins mon coin d'un pas morne. Je n'ai envie de parler à personne. J'ai trop honte. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde sait, et qu'ils rigolent, je suis marquée au fer rouge de la honte. Alors, je me recroqueville contre ma veste et, refoulant mes larmes, je me fais deux promesses:

- Je tuerai tous ces Pacificateurs jusqu'au dernier, et lui souffrira le plus

- Je ne laisserai plus jamais un garçon m'approcher

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Kentwell7: Et bien, maintenant tu le sais ! Je pense que tu as compris ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre. **

**Non non, c'était bien les Pacificateurs. Leigha, même armée, ne fait pas le poids face à Clove ( t'as vu la petite bagarre ? Depuis le temps que je voulais l'écrire ! ).**

**Ben oui, c'est une sale peste ! Et, le pire, c'est qu'elle n'a jamais pensé à se révolter contre le Capitole, même quand elle a été envoyée aux Jeux.**

**Camille: Comme je viens de le dire, oui, elle se trompe de cible. C'est dommage. **

**Oui, t'as tout compris ! Pour une fois, pas de truc complètement innatendu, rien de très extra-ordinaire... Mais ça fait monter la pression. **

**Je lirai les fics que tu m'a conseillée. Je sais, ça risque d'être dur, donc pour le moment je me concentre sur cette fic là ( pour votre plus grand bonheur j'espère mes petites revieweuses 3 ) Bref...**

**Inscris-toi avant mardi, je m'occupe de tout ! Désolée si il ne reste que des mecs... Mais tu as quand même du choix, il en reste 5. **

**OK, Eclipse on Panem :) Si tu veux changer, pourquoi pas Cloever ( contraction de Clove et ever ) ? ( je sais c'est pourri aussi ). **

**Dernière review de Camille * sniff * trop d'émotion ! M'enfin je pourrai t'appeler toujours Camille parce que je suppose que c'est ton prénom ?**

**Gaelle: Pour celles et ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore, je suis une auteure très très sadique qui adore stopper son chapitre à des moments où tout le monde a envie de savoir la suite ! **

**Merci pour ta review !**


	14. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

Après une nuit passablement agitée, je me réveille la faim et la rage au ventre. Je leur ferai payer !

Jade s'approche de moi.

- Alors, Clove, tu as bien fait tourner en bourrique les Pacificateurs ?

Je ne veux pas parler de ça, pas tout de suite !

- Et toi, comment c'était, avant-hier ?

Elle hausse les épaules, naturelle.

- Chiant.

Est-ce que je suis la seule à qui on ait fait ça ? Apparemment oui. Mais pourquoi ?

La réponse vient d'elle même. Parce que je suis Clove Kentwell, pas réputée pour être accomodente et facile.

Il m'a fait ça comme pour avoir un trophée ! La rage m'envahit. Je me vengerai, je me vengerai, je me vengerai !

- Bon, ils ont déposé le repas. Tu viens ? me demande Jade.

- Oui...

- T'es bizarre, toi, ce matin, observe-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? je réplique agressivement.

Elle hésite, puis plante ses beaux yeux verts dans les miens et répond:

- Je m'inquiète pour toi. C'est ce qu'une amie fait pour une amie, quand elle va mal.

Je me détourne, les larmes me montant aux yeux.

- Clove, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? elle me redemande.

- Pas ici, je souffle d'une voix étranglée par les larmes qui menacent de me submerger.

Elle me prend par le coude et m'entraîne dans un recoin obscur et isolée du cachot. Elle s'assoit en face de moi et répète:

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ce qu'il y a ? C'est que ça ne s'est pas bien passé avec les Pacificateurs, hier soir, quand je me suis fait interrogée.

- Comment ça ?

J'enfuis la tête entre mes mains.

- Leur... chef... m'a... violée, je lâche en sanglotant de plus belle.

Je m'en veux d'être si faible. Jade devrait reculer, partir, je suis une honte, c'est tout. Mais elle se contente de me serrer dans ses bras:

- Oh, Clove...!

Elle ne sait pas quoi dire, elle choisit ses mots pendant que je pleurniche comme une idiote, la tête sur son épaule.

- Ecoute, je sais que c'est horrible. Mais il faut que tu tournes la page. Ca prendra du temps, mais après il ne restera plus rien, sauf la rage. Et tu t'en débarasseras en le tuant.

J'acquiese. C'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit de tuer quelqu'un.

- Allons profiter de notre petit-déjeuner digne de l'un du Capitole, blague Jade.

* * *

Cato s'approche de moi.

- Salut, Clove.

- S'lut, je marmonne.

- Comment ça va ?

- Bien.

Un mensonge gros comme moi.

Il amorce un mouvement pour me prendre par l'épaule et me serrer contre lui, mais je m'écarte brusquement. Il a l'air peiné.

- Ca ne va pas ?

C'est si visible que ça ?

- Si si, tout baigne.

Il m'observe.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Je sais encore dans quel état je suis ? je crache avec agressivité. Et ne me touche pas !

Il avait essayé de repasser son bras autour de mes épaules.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Je me lève d'un bond.

- Mais rien ! C'est toi, un vrai pot de colle ! Tu fais pitié à toujours être collé à moi ! J'ai pas envie, tu comprends !

Il me dévisages, interloqué.

- Et ne t'approches plus de moi ! je conclus en refoulant de nouvelles larmes.

* * *

Jade me prend la main.

- Cato n'y est pour rien...

- J'ai juré que plus aucun garçon ne me toucherait.

- Mais il ne sait rien ! Tu l'aimes, non...

- Oui...

- Il faut que tu ailles lui expliquer. Un jour, tu t'en remettras.

- Un jour...

- Je lui parlerai. Tout va s'arranger, Clove. Tout va s'arranger...

* * *

Jade a parlé à Cato. Cato a compris, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit.

Il vient vers moi.

- Je suis désolé pour ce matin...

- C'est pas grave, c'est ma faute.

- Non, j'aurais du me rendre compte de que tu n'étais pas bien... Est-ce que... tu veux toujours de moi ?

Je soupire.

- Je suis forte, je suis une battante, mais je ne suis pas prête pour ça. Un jour, peut-être, quand je l'aurais tué et que cela sera juste un mauvais souvenir que j'oublierai. En attendant, on peut rester amis ?

- On peut rester amis.

* * *

Les jours passent, lents, monotones. Mais nous avons un plan. Et j'en suis la pièce centrale, comme je suis la seule à être encore armée.

Je vais le tuer. Je le sais. Il va souffrir.

Il hante mes nuits. Mais le soutien de Jade m'aide. Et Cato aussi.

J'ai enfin une amie de mon âge ( enfin presque, un an nous sépare ), de mon sexe. Avant, au district, mon seul ami était Cato.

Lui, il est amical, très naturel.

Thresh ne me parle plus. Il est encore furieux contre moi, je suppose.

Quand à Leigha, on en entend plus parler. Je peux comprendre ce qu'elle a vécu, son comportement. Mon antipathie pour elle a un peu diminué d'intensité, mais je ne peux pas oublier qu'elle nous a vendu, trahi. Même son propre partenaire de district... Elle s'en fout ? Elle n'a même pas de famille à revoir, de personnes pour qui elle compte...

On va bientôt s'évader. La Renarde, Finch ( il faut vraiment que je l'appelle par son prénom, mais je n'arrive pas à me défaire de cette vieille habitude, ancrée en moi depuis déjà près d'un an ) nous guidera au district Treize.

Les Pacificateurs continuent de nous interroger, pour rien. A croire qu'ils veulent vraiment perdre leur temps. Enfin, notre plan tout entier est basé dessus, alors autant qu'ils continuent...

Je crois que je me remets, lentement... La perspective de planter mon couteau dans sa gorge me remplit d'impatience.

Il verra ce qu'il en coûte de s'attaquer à Clove Kentwell.

Il n'est pas exclus que je retrouve mes vieilles habitudes de sadique professionnelle assoifée de sang...

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Eclipse on Panem: Non, non... Il n'a violée qu'elle. Et Cato va laisser le plaisir à Clove de s'en occuper. Personnellement. Ce qui promet des scènes plutôt gore pour le prochain chapitre...**

**Oui, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ça fait partie de l'intrigue( je ne dis rien ). Donc, rien ne va clocher, tout est prévu* rire sadique *.**

**Depuis le temps que vous l'attendiez, la bagarre est enfin arrivée. Youpi !**

**Les vieilles habitudes restent ancrées en nous ... Camille. **

**Kentwell7: Le suspence est un art ! Et voir Cato s'en prendre plein la gueule est marrant. Bref, Clove doit en passer par là. **


	15. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14

Je me réveille. C'est LE matin. Le matin de ma vengeance.

Presque tout le monde est déjà levé.

Ceux qui savent se battre ont ramassé des cailloux qu'ils ont affûtés, afin qu'ils deviennent aussi tranchants que mes lames.

Les Pacificateurs vont venir dans un quart d'heure. Un quart d'heure, quand on a attendu une semaine et demie, ce n'est rien. Mais c'est le quart d'heure le plus long de ma vie.

Jade dort encore, je la secoue. Elle se lève d'un bond.

- C'est le grand jour ?

- Le grand jour.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est dur à définir.

Jade sourit, affûte encore son caillou. Elle est fébrile, ne tient pas en place, comme moi. Comme tout le monde.

J'ai si hâte que les Pacificateurs viennent, si hâte !

On entend leurs bottes claquer dans le couloir, en cadence. Clac-clac clac-clac.

Ils viennent par deux, comme d'habitude. Le moment est crucial; ils ne remarquent même pas que notre cachot ( où nous attendons ce transfert au Capitole, si on s'évadait pas on y retournerait dans moins d'une semaine ) est anormalement calme.

L'un d'eux dévérouille la porte. Ils s'aventurent dans le cachot, les pistolets négligeamment braqués sur nous.

Nous nous resserrons imperceptiblement autour d'eux, nous les encerclons, ils ne remarquent rien.

Enfin, dans une synchronisation parfaite, Cato et moi attaquons. Je ne peux pas lancer mes couteaux, je risquerai de blesser quelqu'un.

Ils ne s'y attendaient pas. Un des deux tirent, mais dans le vide.

Sans un bruit, nous les tuons. Les autres leur donnent des coups aussi, de vrais démons enragés. Mais il faut les comprendre.

Les cailloux affûtés tranchent la chair comme du beurre. Mes couteaux aussi.

Je suis comme en apnée. Le sang bat à mes tempes. Cato prend la direction des opérations.

Nous remontons un escalier, passons devant un groupe d'autres cachots.

J'y jette un coup d'oeil. Une forme recroquevillée attire mon regard. Je fais un geste, nous nous arrêtons. Cato me fais signe de " pas trop longtemps, le timing, Clove ", mais je m'approche quand même.

Elle est vivante. Elle a une balle tout près du coeur mais elle est vivante.

Leigha.

Personne n'en croit ses yeux. Heureusement, nous avons pris le trousseau de clés. On me le fait passer. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de la sauver. Mais le propre des êtres humains n'est pas d'être des couillons qui pardonnent.

Thresh vient la soulever précautionneseument sur son épaule. On dirait une poupée.

Ainsi les Pacificateurs lui ont menti... Ce qui ne m'étonne pas.

Nous repartons.

Le bureau, et les appartements. Ses appartements.

Nous tuons les Pacificateurs un à un.

J'entre dans la chambre. Seule. Les autres m'attendent derrière la porte, ils montent la garde.

Il est endormi.

Il y a une fille dans son lit; ses vêtements gisent au sol. Une pauvresse du district, qui se prostitue pour un peu d' lui plaque mon couteau sur la gorge; elle se réveille, pousse un hoquet étranglé, ce qui le réveille.

Il ne bouge pas, attend la senteance que je vais prononcer, attend de voir quel est mon degré de miséricorde. Je lâche la fille.

- Déguerpis, si tu tiens à ta vie.

M'a-t-elle reconnue ? En tout cas, elle décampe sans demander son reste, se rhabillant à la va-vite, les yeux comme deux lacs de peur.

Il saisit son pistolet. Mon couteau se fiche dans sa main, qui lâche l'arme. Il pousse un cri de douleur, un cri rauque d'animal.

- Tu te souviens de moi ? je demande à voix basse.

Je le larde de couteaux, ils se plantent partout sur son corps nu. Le sang qui coule rougit ses draps.

- Celle que tu as violée ?

Il crie comme un goret jusqu'à qu'un couteau se fiche dans sa gorge.

Je me rapproche et commence à tracer des lettres sur son front.

V-E-N-G-E-A-N-C-E

- Tu en veux plus, hein ? je murmure.

Je le fais souffrir. Il me supplierait de l'achever si le couteau n'était pas planté dans sa gorge. Je continue, lentement. Je lui fends le ventre, dénudant ses tripes. Je lui tranche l'intestin, puis le foie, puis enfin l'estomac. J'ouvre plus haut, perfore son poumon, avant d'arracher son coeur de sa poitrine.

Il est mort. Mort, mort, mort. Mort, je scande ce mot comme une comptine.

Je retrouve tous mes sens. Je ramasse mes couteaux, les essuie, et sans un regard, je resors.

* * *

Il est encore tôt; nous nous perdons dans un dédale de ruelles, guidés par le garçon du Sept, Sam. La tête de Leigha dodeline contre l'épaule de Thresh. Nous ressortons du district et nous carapatons dans la forêt.

Enfin libres.

* * *

Nous montons notre campement après quelques kilomètres de marche. Thresh pose délicatement Leigha par terre, dans un nid d'aiguilles de sapin et de feuilles.

Elle entreouvre péniblement les yeux.

- Pourquoi ? murmure-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Je m'approche d'elle, elle frémit.

Une larme glisse le long de ma joue et tombe à l'emplacement de son coeur.

- Parce que je t'ai comprise.

Elle écarquille ses yeux.

- Vous ne pourrez pas me sauver...

- Je sais, je murmure en contemplant le sang qui coule toujours de sa plaie.

Cato s'approche à son tour.

- Soyez heureux, ensemble, souffle-t-elle en souriant.

- Tu n'es pas jalouse ?

- C'était tellement futile...

- Leigha... je souffle.

Ca y est, je sanglote, tant du contrecoup que de l'injustice de son sort et du nôtre.

- Tu pleures, Clove ? La Carrière Clove pleure sur le sort de sa pire ennemie ? elle ironise.

- Tu ne vas pas le croire mais c'est vrai, je pleure sur toi.

Elle me sourit et son visage s'illumine. Elle est vraiment belle, délivrée de tous ses soucis. La sérénité et le bonheur incarné.

La mort la fige dans ce moment.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Kentwell7: Merci. J'adore le suspens et les chutes innatendues. La fanfiction s'y prête bien, avec les chapitres postés les uns après les autres et pas tous en même temps comme dans un vrai livre. **

**Un plan bien basique, mais génial. Quand à Clove... violence et sadisme sont réunis pour une scène bien gore !**

**Oui, un peu d'amitié et de romance dans le pur style " Bisournous " bien dégoulinant et mièvre avant le sang !**

**Eclipse on Panem: Et bah, là, tu peux sortir les mouchoirs. * auteur cynique et sarcastique ***

**Non, parce qu'il comprend. **

**Pauvreté= besoin d'argent=tous les moyens sont bons pour de l'argent. Prostitution, viols, violence sont des choses qu'on doit voir fréquamment dans les districts. **

**Oui, j'avais envie de mettre un peu de piquant, de " régresser " un peu. Histoire de faire des rebondissements.**

**Tu vas voir, tu vas voir... " tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ", ça serait bête de gâcher ma fin géniale en faisant de srévélations avant l'heure * oui, j'ai déjà l'idée de ma fin, et elle est grandiose ! ***


	16. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15

Nous enterrons Leigha au pied d'un pin. Nous dormons un peu plus loin, et, le lendemain matin, nous nous remettons enfin vraiment en route. Finch guide. Cato et moi l'encadrons, puis viens le " troupeau " et l'arrière-garde. Comme avant.

Finch est plutôt silencieuse, elle ne parle presque jamais, surtout en ce moment. J'imagine qu'elle a besoin de se concentrer, alors Cato et moi ne la dérangeons pas.

Je repense à l'une des dernières paroles de Leigha: " Soyez heureux, ensemble... " Nous en sommes revenus au point de départ, " meilleurs amis du monde ". Je ne sais pas combien de temps se passera-t-il avant que j'accepte son amour et que je libère le mien.

Jade vient me rejoindre.

- Comment ça va ?

- Mieux, je fais.

Elle garde le silence, puis finit par dire:

- Je ne l'aimais pas, mais j'ai de la pitié pour elle. Dans les circonstances, elle a eu une belle mort.

- Je suis d'accord.

Nous arrivons devant un immense lac. De l'autre côté est niché un district. Le Dix.

Apparemment, bien avant Panem et la montée des eaux, cette région s'appelait " la région des Grands Lacs ". Pas loin d'ici, il doit y avoir des ruines de deux anciennes villes immenses, autrefois nommées "Chicago " et " Detroit ".

Bref, mis à part le non-intérêt de l'histoire du lieu dans notre situation, et le menace d'un autre district tout proche ( au moins, on sait que nous dénoncer ne nous libérera pas, ce qui évite d'autres affaires " Leigha " ), nous avons un point d'eau !

Nous nous installons dans l'herbe, mais pour le moment sous le couvert des arbres.

- Alors, Finch, quel est le programme ? demande Cato.

- On va contourner le Dix, longer le Onze. Puis on continuera droit devant jusqu'au Treize, en évitant le Trois et le Douze.

- Et t'as mémorisé ça en moins de cinq minutes ?

- Oui.

- Tu sais combien de temps il va encore nous falloir ?

- Je dirai trois mois, mais ça peut être plus.

Cato se tourne vers moi.

- Tu sais depuis combien de temps on s'est réveillé ?

- Non.

- Dix mois.

- Tant que ça ?!

- Difficile à croire, hein ? Mais vrai pourtant.

- Dix mois...

Tant de temps...

* * *

Jade et moi nous installons dans un coin tranquille, un peu à l'écart. Quand on y pense, on a plus rien. On chasse et cueille ce qu'on trouve. Les habits qui nous servaient de couvertures depuis notre évasion du Capitole nous ont été confisquées. Nos vêtements, déchirés, sales, crasseux, sont ceux qu'on portait dans le laboratoire secret du Capitole. Rien qui nous appartiennent, rien qui nous reste. Mes couteaux sont ce qui se rapprochent pour moi d'un objet personnel, même si je les avais volé lors de notre évasion du laboratoire.

- On en a encore pour un bout de temps, je dis à Jade.

Elle hausse les épaules.

- Parfois, cet espoir auquel on se raccroche me paraît tellement futile, m'avoue-t-elle. Pour moi, marcher dans les bois, dans les plaines, c'est devenu notre quotidien. J'aurai dû mal à m'y faire, quand on sera au district Treize. Si Finch ne s'est pas trompée, ce qui est loin d'être certain.

- Moi, j'avoue que j'ai besoin d'y croire. Cela me donne un but.

Une larme coule le long de la joue de Jade, qui souffle:

- Ma famille me manque tant. Ca me détruit de me dire qu'ils me croient morte et enterrée.

- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta famille.

- Mon père est un pêcheur, il m'a appris à nager. Il est grand, à la peau tannée et aux cheveux bruns. Ses yeux sont gris. C'est la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse. Ma mère est toute petite, toute douce. Elle va vendre la marchandise de Papa au marché. Ses cheveux sont blond cendré, et elle a les mêmes yeux verts que moi. C'est Papa qui a voulu m'inscrire au Centre d'Entraînement, mais seulement pour me protéger. Tu sais, au Quatre, ce n'est pas comme au Un ou au Deux. On apprend à se battre, mais pas à tuer. On ne nous apprend pas la soif de sang, la torture et tout ça. On nous apprend à survivre.

- Tu as des frères et soeurs ? je lui demande.

- Un frère et une soeur. Mon frère a 22 ans, il est pêcheur comme Papa. Ma soeur en a 20, elle est infirmière à l'hôpital du district.

Elle pleure deux ou trois minutes, et je lui tapote dans le dos en murmurant " ça va aller ". Puis elle se ressaisit et me demande, en me regardant droit dans les yeux, de son beau regard vert noyé de larmes:

- Et toi, tu as de la famille ?

Je hausse les épaules, puis, devant son air curieux, me décide à lâcher.

- Je suis fille unique et mes parents sont d'anciens vainqueurs tous les deux. Ils m'ont toujours mis la pression pour que je gagne les Jeux. Ils voulaient toujours que je sois parfaite, ils n'avaient jamais un mot de gentil, une félicitations, rien de ce que je faisais était assez bien pour eux. Cato avait exactement le même problème, c'est ce qui nous a rapproché. Il est devenu le frère que je n'avais jamais eu, jusqu'à..

- Ce que vous tombiez amoureux, termina-t-elle.

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Et à part lui, tu avais des amis ?

- Personne. Lui par contre était très populaire, chez les garçons comme chez les filles.

- Je vois, fait-elle. Moi je n'ai jamais eu d'ami ou d'amie proche, peut-être quelques copines en passant. Et je ne suis jamais sortie avec un gars.

- Il y a un garçon qui te plait, ici, non ?

Elle rougit, puis se décide à lâcher, soumise à la pression de mon regard curieux.

- Il y en a bien un, mais il ne m'a jamais regardée... En fait, je crois qu'il en aime une autre...

- C'est qui ?

- Marvel...

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Kentwell7: Bien fait pour lui, effectivement ! **

**Je suis d'accord, elle a eu ce qu'elle méritait, elle est morte, mais d'une belle manière.**

**Eclipse on Panem: Bah oui, j'avais dit bien gore ;)**

**Merci du compliment ! Si, elle le méritait, mais il fallait qu'elle meure heureuse.**

**La voilà, la suite tant attendue !**


	17. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16

Le sur-surlendemain, le temps de récupérer, nous nous remettons en marche. J'observe Marvel à la dérobée; il est évident que Glimmer le drague, mais il est difficile de dire s'il la repousse ou accepte ses avances. Moi, en tout cas, je ne sais pas.

Cato et moi sommes chargés de la chasse. Ca fait pas mal de boulot, de trouver de quoi nourrir 21 personnes, seulement à deux, mais on s'en sort. On s'en sort même plutôt bien, en fait.

Tout serait parfait si je ne faisais pas de cauchemars. Des cauchemars sur tout ce que j'ai vécu depuis ma sélection pour les 74eme Hunger Games. Car, à présent, les 75eme ne sont plus très loins.

Je me réveille souvent la nuit en criant. Heureusement que la plupart ont le sommeil lourd.

Hier soir, j'ai rêvé de Leigha. Elle avait le teint blafard et du sang coulait de son nez, de ses yeux, de sa bouche, de ses oreilles. J'étais allongée dans l'arène, et j'entendais les pas du Pacificateur qui arrivait, et il allait me tuer, et je ne pouvais pas bouger, et Leigha ricanait toujours en perdant son sang, et je me noyais dedans.

Saloperie de cauchemar.

Lorsque je me réveille, je vais me promener pour me calmer, me détendre. L'air froid de la nuit mord ma peau, et cela me soulage. Lorsque je rentre, je suis calmée et ne rêve plus jusqu'au matin.

* * *

Je marche sans bruit dans la forêt. Le daim est somptueux; et il ne se doute de rien. A l'autre bout de la clairière, je vois Cato me faire signe. _C'est le moment_.

Je sors des fourrés et prend le daim en chasse. Cato le coupe dans sa fuite, et nous l'achevons ensemble.

C'est une belle prise. Avec les écureuils et les lapins qu'on a tués, on a de la viande pour deux jours et pour tout le monde.

Je me demande ce qu'on fera quand il n'y aura plus de forêt. Quand nous serons arrivés au bout et que se dressera devant nous les plaines et les anciens champs retournés à l'état sauvage.

- Clove, arrête de rêvasser ! me crie Cato en chargeant le daim sur ses épaules musclées. Prends voir le reste des prises.

Je m'éxécute et nous nous remettons en route. La forêt bruisse de chants d'oiseaux. Je m'arrête pour écouter le chant d'un geai moqueur plus attentivement. C'est le signal de Rue, que nous avons mis au point pour nous coordonner avec l'équipe de cueillette de Rue et de Nolan, le garçon du Neuf.

- Ils sont à 500 mètres droit devant, j'informe Cato après avoir sifflé le message retour " on est là dans deux minutes ! "

- Nickel, ce daim est vraiment lourd !

- Quand nous étions au Centre d'entraînement au district, tu portais des masses bien plus lourdes, tu te ramollis ?

Il marmonne dans sa barbe et j'éclate de rire.

Cato est vraiment un beau garçon, et je n'arrive presque pas à croire qu'il me soit entièrement dévoué. Brusquement, je le saisis par le cou et l'embrasse passionnément. Le daim tombe avec un bruit sourd, les écureuils et lapins que je porte aussi.

Notre étreinte dure longtemps. Je sens son coeur battre contre le mien, à l'unisson.

Je suis guérie.

- Clove... murmure-t-il en rompant notre étreinte.

- Tais-toi, je souffle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Il m'enlace, et nous nous embrassons, encore et encore.

* * *

- Vous en avez mis, du temps, râle Nolan tandis que nous les rejoignons.

Je hausse les épaules.

- Désolés.

Nolan est vraiment simpathique, comme garçon, son seul défaut est qu'il n'est pas super patient.

- Va falloir les rattraper, soupire Rue.

- Mettons-nous en route tout de suite, alors, je fais, avant de m'engager dans les fourrés.

Les geais moqueurs nous guident.

Il fait chaud, nous ruisselons tous de sueur, surtout Cato !

Le soleil est haut dans le ciel et tape fort. J'attrape un rameau dans un arbre pour m'en protéger. Les autres font de même, sauf Rue qui est habituée.

Nous les rattrapons vers dix-neuf heures d'après le soleil qui se couche. C'est tard, mais chasser prend du temps.

Jade parle avec Ethan, le petit garçon de son district.

- Les voilà !

Ils s'arrêtent le temps que nous les rejoignons.

Cato passe le daim à Thresh pour qu'il le porte à son tour, le temps que nous établissions dans un campement pour la nuit, j'en fais de même pour mes prises à Piggy Filztroy, la fille du Dix.

Puis je rejoins Jade, qui a trouvé une pomme à grignoter.

- Vas-y Ethan, vas parler à Rue, lui dit-elle en m'adressant un sourire complice.

Puis elle se tourne vers moi.

- Alors, cette chasse ?

Je prends mon air indifférent afin de ménager mon effet.

- Cato embrasse toujours aussi bien.

Elle avale de travers, tousse. Je lui tapote le dos.

- Clove ?!

- Oui ?

- Tu l'as vraiment embrassé ?

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

Elle éclate de rire.

- Mais c'est merveilleux !

- Et toi, avec Marvel ?

- Rien de spécial, si ce n'est que je supporte de moins en moins cette dinde de Glimmer qui lui tourne autour !

A ce moment, un cri déchire l'atmosphère. Nous nous retournons tous d'un bloc. Lylia, la fille du Trois, ( une fille aux cheveux brun terne attachés en queue de cheval avec de grands yeux bleu-gris ), une gamine de quatorze ans ( oui, je sais, elle a juste un an de moins que moi ), a le doigt pointé en direction des fourrés.

Elle a le doigt qui tremble, non la main, non le corps entier qui tremble.

Des fourrés sortent toute une meute de loups.

Et pas des loups ordinaires, si on voit leurs yeux rouges étincelants comme les feux de l'Enfer.

Des mutations génétiques.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Kentwell7: Disons que oui, ça passe vite... On s'en rend pas comte, avec tout ce qu'ils vivent !**

**Et bien, tu vas voir...**

**Et bien, comme vous l'appréciez bien, je trouvais ça simpa de parler un peu d'elle.**

**Pourquoi Marvel ? Parce que ça va pas être facile de le conquérir, avec Glimmer !**

**Ellana l'Elfe: Bah quoi ? Il est simpa, Marvel, non ? **

**Eclipse on Panem: Oui, comment compliquer une fic déjà très très compliquée ;P**

**J'avoue, j'adore terminer mes chapitres dans le suspense, les rebondissements... ce chapitre-là ne fait pas exception !**

**Tu as peut-être raison... Mais le Quatre est assez riche, je pense qu'il doit y en avoir dans les districts de Carrières. * mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je comprends ta remarque ***

**Et bah oui, ça passe vite quand on s'amuse !**


	18. Chapitre 17

Chapitre 17

* * *

**Je vais me faire tuer quand vous aurez lu le chapitre ! Non, s'il-vous-plait, soyez gentils, ne me faites pas de mal, c'est pas ma faute !**

* * *

Des mutations génétiques. Ici. Mon Dieu.

Je dégaine lentement mes couteaux. Thresh ramasse une énorme branche dont il se servira probablement comme massue. Marvel prend le pieu artisanal qu'il s'est fait.

Philen dégaine le dernier pistolet que nous ayons. Cato prend nos cailloux aiguisés, tranchants comme mes lames.

Nous regardons tous droit dans les yeux les bêtes. En silence, le seul bruit de nos respirations accélérées couvrant les grognements menaçants des bêtes.

Et puis, soudain, elles passent à l'attaque.

Deux bêtes foncent sur moi. J'en atteins une à la gorge, ce qui la ralentis. Le temps qu'elle arrive sur moi, elle est morte. La deuxième bondit sur moi et essaie de me mordre l'épaule ( heureusement elle me rate ); d'un geste sec, je lui enfonce un couteau en plein coeur.

Je vois Rue et Ethan menacés par une autre. Je cours, et la décapite par-derrière.

Un hurlement glaçant se fait entendre; Glimmer est en train de se faire déchiqueter vivante.

- Glimmer !

C'est Marvel, qui, tuant son dernier adversaire, fonce sur elle. Les bêtes se retournent d'un bloc; je me joins à lui et les tue.

Il s'agenouille à côté d'elle.

Rue a emmené la Renarde et Ethan à l'abris dans un arbre. Intelligent.

Une bête, la gueule dégoulinante de bave, se précipite vers moi. Je lance mon couteau, il lui atteins l'oeil gauche. Je lance le deuxième, dans la gorge, qui la tue. Je ramasse mes armes, et je repars dans la bataille sans prendre le temps de les essayer.

J'ai estimé le nombre des bêtes, avant l'assaut, à une bonne quarantaine. J'en ai déjà tué 7, d'après mes comptes, donc il en reste moins de 33, ça dépend des autres.

Un rire nerveux me prend. Moins de 33.

Dans quel pétrin nous sommes-nous fourrés ?

Deux, trois bêtes gisent à mes pieds.

Je marche sur quelque chose de mou. Je baisse la tête. C'est Nolan, le garçon du Neuf gentil et débrouillard.

Il est complètement exsangue, les yeux vides. Il est mort.

Nous ne sommes que 21, moins lui et probablement Glimmer. 19.

Au moins, Finch, Rue et Ethan sont en sécurité.

Je leur jette un coup d'oeil pour vérifier et une bête en profite pour me mordre à l'épaule.

Je gémis de douleur et lui assène un coup de poing. Il y a un bruit d'os brisés. La bête, distraite, me lâche. Je la décapite.

" Saloperie du Capitole, je marmonne " en massant mon épaule.

Du sang coule, mais pas trop. Je me fais un bandage avec un peu du tissu de mon T-shirt.

11, j'en ai tué 11.

Mais il en viens de nouvelles encore, qui s'étaient cachées dans les fourrés ! Une bonne dizaine à une bonne quinzaine !

Nous sommes foutus.

Je me lance de plus belle dans la bataille. Je lance, récupère, relance, rerécupère, plante, détruit, piétine, tue.

5 bêtes finissent par m'isoler. Elles se jettent toutes sur moi. Je me débats, en blessant sérieusement 2, en tuant une autre, mais je suis submergée.

Je vais mourir comme Glimmer.

Comme beaucoup d'autres, en fait.

Je me fait mordre une première fois. Je regarde la bête droit dans les yeux, et, avec mes ongles longs ( ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas coupé, évidemment ), je lui crève l'oeil.

Il me regarde d'un air ahuri, quand une branche particulièrement pointue se plante dans son flanc. Les autres sont décimés de la même manière et je les achève. Je me remet debout tant bien que mal. Rue me fait un clin d'oeil, du haut de son arbre.

" Merci " je pense très fort.

Je reprend de plus belle la bataille. J'en tue deux autres. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe. Je tue, encore et encore. Elles sont de plus en plus coriaces.

Soudain, je ne rencontre plus d'adversaires.

C'est fini, on les a tué.

* * *

Le sol est jonché de cadavres, et pas seulement de bêtes.

Glimmer et Marvel. ( lui c'est probablement suicidé, je n'en parlerai pas à Jade, car ça la détruirai de savoir qu'il s'est tué pour Glimmer)

La fille et le garçon du Trois.

La fille et le garçon du Six.

Sam, le garçon du Sept.

La fille et le garçon du Huit.

Nolan et sa partenaire.

Le garçon du Dix.

Et Jade.

Un cri éraillé s'échappe de ma gorge:

- Nooon !

Elle est recroquevillée sur elle-même. Tout son corps est couvert de plaies, de morsures profondes. Celle dans sa gorge est béante, profonde, c'est sans doute elle qui l'a tuée.

Je m'agenouille auprès d'elle.

- Jade, ne me laisse pas. S'il-te-plait. Tu étais ma première amie.

Les larmes coulent en masse.

Cato s'accroupit à côté de moi. Philen, couvert de sang, reste à distance respectueuse, pleurant lui Nolan, avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié, et Sam, qu'il avait pris sous son aile.

Rue, Finch et Ethan descendent de l'arbre.

Thresh s'empresse d'aller consoler Rue.

Piggy, la fille du Dix, pleure son partenaire. Elle est saine et sauve, elle a eu le temps de se cacher sous un amas de rochers et a même réussi à dégommer une bête.

- Ma seule amie. S'il-te-plait, je t'en prie !

Je pleure, intarissable. Les larmes se mèlent au sang séché, lavant le corps.

- Clove, ça ne sers à rien, murmure Cato. Elle est morte.

Je me jette dans ses bras en sanglotant.

Morte, morte, morte. Et cette fois, pas de salut pour elle. Pas de rattrapage.

Morte.

- Shhh, ça va aller, mumure Cato en me frottant le dos. Une larme brille au coin de son oeil. Je crois qu'il l'apprécie aussi, Jade.

Non, qu'il l'appréciait, parce qu'elle est morte, morte, morte. Son corps est déjà rigide et froid.

13 sont morts. Dont Jade, ma seule amie, ma meilleure amie. Ma Jade. Morte, étendue sur le sol, à côté d'une bête au ventre ouvert. Elle n'est pas morte sans combattre.

Jade.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Eclipse on Panem: Gna gna gna, moi je préfère Cato quand même ! Mais j'aime bien Marvel aussi. **

**Bah, t'auras plus trop l'occasion de lui parler. * allez-y, frappez-moi ! ***

**En plus, je me fais pleurer ****moi-même ! * snifff * **

**Ben quoi ? * grand sourire innocent ***

**Kentwell7: Et bah non ! Tous morts. **

**Bah vu qu'ils ont quand même tué 13 ex-tributs, ça compense la facilité de Clove à les dégommer.**

**Ellana l'Elfe: C'est pas grave, t'inquiètes. De toute manière je l'ai tué. **

**Sadique, va ! **


	19. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18

Quatre mois plus tard

Cato et moi nous soutenons mutuellement, titubant dans la boue. La pluie, glaciale, s'infiltre jusque dans nos os.

Depuis quatre mois, nous n'avons rien fait de notable, à part marcher. Marcher sans nous arrêter, dévorés par le désespoir, la culpabilité, le remord.

Le regard vitreux de Jade me hante encore, la nuit. Cessera-t-il un jour ? J'espère.

Nous ne sommes plus que 8. 14 sont morts, dont 13 ce jour-là, et leur souvenir plane encore sur notre groupe.

Nous ne sommes que 8 adolescents transis, épuisés !

Qu'avons-nous fait pour tant de malheur ? Peut-être que Cato et moi sommes fautifs, mais les autres...

J'ai envie d'abandonner, de tout laisser tomber.

Si seulement j'avais le courage de le faire.

* * *

Les arbres se dispersent. Où allons-nous arriver ? Avec toute cette pluie et ce brouillard, même Finch ne sait plus très bien se repérer.

Je crois que notre espoir de trouver le district Treize s'est évanouie ce jour-là. Mais nous continuons d'avancer, pour eux, en leur souvenir.

Je grelotte, frissonne de fièvre. Nous sommes tous plus ou moins malades, et les plantes soignant la fièvre qu'utilise Rue sont introuvables. D'ailleurs, elle est tombée malade la première, et maintenant délire. C'est Cato ou Philen qui la porte, à tour de rôle. En ce moment c'est Philen.

J'aperçois un tas de pierres. Mais pas un tas de pierres normal. Un tas de briques.

Les battements de mon coeur s'accélère. Les autres les ont vu. Nous marchons plus vite.

Enfin, il y a un grillage. Je le tranche avec mon couteau, et puis...

Le district Treize se dresse là, tas de ruines encore fumantes.

Et voilà, il n'y a rien. Rien que la désolation et les souvenirs.

- Mettez les mains sur la tête et po... posez vos armes !

Je n'en peux plus. Je m'effondre comme une masse, terrassée par la fièvre.

* * *

Je suis dans un lit. Un lit. Un vrai lit. Ca ne m'était pas arrivé depuis plus d'un an.

J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis dans une chambre d'hôpital.

Il y a un bruit, et une porte que je n'avais pas vue s'ouvre. Dans le couloir, il y a des bruits de voix. Dont une que je saurais reconnaître entre toutes.

Deux personnes entrent.

Il y a ce vainqueur des 50eme Hunger Games, un vieil ivrogne d'après Brutus... Haymitch Abernathy ou quelque chose du genre. Le deuxième gagnant du district Douze dans l'histoire des Hunger Games.

Et il y a...cette brune au teint olivâtre et aux yeux gris.

La Fille du Feu.

Ma pire ennemie. Enfin, dans l'arène.

- Ca alors, fait Haymitch machin-truc, t'es une increvable, toi.

- Et vous, il paraît que vous êtes un vieil ivrogne, je réplique faiblement.

Il sourit à peine.

- Katniss... C'est à toi.

Elle s'approche.

- J'ai du mal à croire... que tu es là, Clove. Après tant de temps.

- T'as pas entendu ton ex-mentor ? Je suis increvable.

Elle s'assoit sur le bord de mon lit, hésitante.

Je me décide.

- Est-ce que... Cato va bien ?

- Il se porte comme un charme.

- Et les autres ?

- Aussi. J'avoue que Rue va mieux.

- C'était la plus malade.

- Ma soeur l'a soigné. Elles se ressemblent, et, franchement, s'entendent bien.

- La soeur pour qui tu t'es portée volontaire ?

- Oui.

- Pitoyable.

- Toujours aussi sarcastique ?

- On peut le remarquer. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- Je suis le Geai Moqueur.

Elle me résume ce qui s'est passé pendant un an et deux mois. Je suis sidérée.

- Ouahh. La Renarde avait raison.

- Oui.

Nous laissons planer le silence.

- Rue m'a tout raconté, tu sais.

- Tant mieux, j'avais pas trop envie de le faire.

- Tu ne m'aimes toujours pas, hein ?

- Disons que cette année et ces deux mois m'ont un peu aigrie.

- Tu as trouvé l'amour, fait-elle remarquer, avec un regard un peu nostalgique.

Je rougis.

- Elle t'a précisé ça, aussi ?

- Les moindres détails de votre palpitante histoire.

Je soupire.

- La Clove d'autrefois lui aurait tordu le cou.

- Tu as bien changé, alors.

- Vois par toi-même.

- Bon, je vais bientôt partir au Capitole. Botter les fesses de Snow.

- Veinarde, je grogne avec dépit, je l'aurais bien fait moi-même.

- Non, c'est surtout pour la caméra qu'on part en fait.

- Veinarde quand même.

- Je te laisse le temps de te rétablir et de découvrir ce merveilleux district qu'est le Treize.

- Et toi, je te laisse le temps avant de me venger pour ce qui s'est passé dans l'arène et avant.

- Tu le ferais ?

- J'ai changé.

Elle sourit doucement.

* * *

Je me rends à la cantine. Les autres nous évitent, enfin surtout Cato et moi. Rue et Ethan filent le parfait amour, Primrose ( la soeur de la Fille du Feu ) a fait amie-amie avec Rue... etc. J'ai Cato pour moi toute seule.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on puisse faire plus imfame que ce qu'on mangeait dans le laboratoire, je fais remarquer.

- Moi non plus, grogne Cato avec une exclamation de dépit.

Il m'embrasse doucement.

- J'ai envie de toi, murmure-t-il.

J'hésite.

- Je suis vierge, j'avoue enfin.

- Tu te sens prête ?

- Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi épanouie... et prête, oui.

- Tu sais qu'on a loupé nos anniversaires ? T'as 16 ans, j'en ai 19.

- Oh mon Dieu. Raison de plus pour rattraper le temps perdu.

- Difficile de rayer cette année avec tout ce qui nous est arrivé. Je pense que là, c'est un nouveau départ.

- Dans notre relation aussi, hein ?

- Oui. Rendez-vous ce soir , 22 heures, dans mon compartiment ? Je suis tout seul, à croire que je suis dangereux.

- Moi aussi, je suis seule.

- C'est OK pour ce soir ?

- C'est OK.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**D. C. Jack: Bienvenue dans cette fanfiction. Et merci pour tes 6 reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir. **

**Je suis ravie d'avoir réussi à te faire aimer Clove. **

**Non, ce n'est pas des Hunger Games détournés, c'est pour que arriver à ce que Clove change encore, et parvienne enfin à se stabiliser, comme à la fin de ce chapitre. **

**Voilà voilà. Merci pour tes commentaires, encore.**

**Kentwell7: Bah, je vais quand même pas tuer mes héros ?! ( je sais, au chapitre 9 j'ai failli tuer Clove ) **

**Alors, non, ce n'est pas un rêve. Ces mutations avaient été employées pour punir un district il y a très longtemps et sont retournées à l'état sauvage. Elles sont réelles. Malheureusement. **

**Pauvre Jade, malheureuse en amour jusque dans sa mort. Je suis trop méchante. **

**Eclipse on Panem: Oui, je sais. **

**Ecoute, je vais pas non plus te présenter mes condoléances...**

**Vous êtes nombreux à avoir adorer Jade. Je suis désolée. Mais c'est pour l'évolution de Clove, pour qu'elle traverse encore une épreuve avant de se stabiliser. **

**Sinon... tant pis pour moi. * stp ne me tue pas sinon t'auras pas la suite ***

**Ellana l'Elfe: Remarque, comme ça, on est deux ( sauf si Eclipse on Panem met sa menace à éxécution :O)**


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue

Je me lève tout excitée. C'est l'éxécution de Snow. Je secoue Cato qui grogne en essayant de rester au chaud sous la couette, mais je la lui arrache finalement.

- Debout, gros paresseux !

- Laisse-moi dormir...

- Notre hovercraft part dans deux heures, avec ou sans nous ! Et il est hors de question que je le rate ! Il a été affrêté exprès pour les victimes des 74eme Hunger Games, on a de la chance. Alors, maintenant, remue tes fesses !

Il finit par se lever. En soupirant, je vais me doucher. L'eau chaude coule le long de mes flancs. D'habitude, nous n'avons pas le droit de consommer autant, mais c'est jour de fête. Les rebelles ont gagné.

Je m'habille rapidement. Cato est encore torse nu et vient de sortir de la douche quand je me plante devant la porte.

- Magne-toi, j'ai faim !

Il a un petit sourire et s'approche de moi.

- C'est qu'elle est insupportable, la naine, aujourd'hui...

Je fais mine de m'offusquer ( j'ai eu une poussée de croissance, je suis maintenant presque aussi grande que lui, et dire que je ne l'avais pas remarqué ) mais il m'embrasse. Je me laisse aller. Son baiser a un goût de menthe et de chèvrefeuille.

Il se détache de moi, à mon grand regret.

- Je m'habille et on y va, me promet-il en enfilant une chemise.

J'ai une idée. Je passe deux de mes couteaux à ma ceinture, on ne sait jamais. D'ailleurs, je ne m'en sépare jamais.

J'aimerai bien être à la place de Katniss. Quelle veinarde, elle va pouvoir tuer Snow !

* * *

Nous nous rassemblons tous à une table, les 8 rescapés des 74eme Hunger Games. A part nous, la cantine est presque vide. Tout le monde, ou presque, est au Capitole.

J'avale le porrigde infame sans broncher, en deux temps trois mouvements. Piggy et Finch bavardent, Ethan et Philen jouent à un jeu débile ( à croire qu'ils ont le même âge mental, 8 ans ), Thresh reste silencieux, comme d'habitude quoi, et Rue mange mécaniquement, les yeux gonflés.

La soeur de Katniss, sa première amie au Treize, est morte. Katniss ne doit pas aller très bien mentalement non plus, ça doit même être pire. J'ai déjà vu son bracelet de dérangée mentale, là. Ca doit être encore pire que dans ces pires phases.

Cato m'embrasse langoureusement. Je me débats en riant:

- Attends au moins que j'ai bonne haleine !

Nous rions, et Rue nous fixe de ses yeux de zombie.

Pauvre petite.

* * *

Nous grimpons dans l'hovercraft. Une dame aux cheveux décolorés nous demande séchement d'attacher nos ceintures. J'ai du mal à rester en place. Je suis si impatiente ! Les autres aussi, d'ailleurs. Cato crispe et décrispe ses poings, comme quand il est nerveux.

- Ca ne va pas ? je demande.

- Si, si, il soupire. C'est juste que...

- T'aurais bien aimé avoir le plaisir d'enfoncer une lame dans son corps, je complète.

- Exactement. C'est de la télépathie ?

- Je te connais, Cato.

Nous nous taisons. Le souvenir de Jade me prend à la gorge. J'aimerai tellement tuer moi-même Snow. En son souvenir, en souvenir de tous les autres.

Mais j'ai déjà le privilège d'assister à sa mort, c'est déjà pas mal.

* * *

Lorsque nous atterissons, la place est déjà noire de monde. Tout le monde se presse, se bouscule. Mais il règne un silence de mort.

Deux Pacificateurs nous conduisent à une petite estrade légèrement surélevée.

Sur le parvis de l'ancienne demeure du président est dressé un gibet. Parfait.

Sur un balcon, la présidente Alma Coin fait son apparition. Elle ne m'inspire pas confiance, celle-là. Elle a la tête de quelqu'un prêt à vendre père et mère. Elle est stricte, rigide, et il n'y a pas la moindre once de compassion et de simpathie en elle. Bon, j'avoue, comme moi quand je suis partie aux Hunger Games.

C'est l'heure de l'éxécution. La tension monte d'un cran.

Katniss arrive. On lui remet son arc et son carquois, où il n'y a qu'une seule flèche, symbolique.

Elle vise. Elle va tirer. Mais, au dernier moment, elle vise Coin. La flèche part, et la présidente chute, chute... pour s'écraser sur le sol.

La cohue qui s'ensuit est inimaginable. Et Snow est toujours sur le gibet.

Sans réfléchir, je saisis Cato par la main. Il comprend immédiatement. Un sourire naît sur ses lèvres. Un sourire du Cato des Jeux.

Je lui donne un de mes couteaux et nous faisons face au président. Il nous observe, indéchiffrable.

- Vous vous rappelez de nous président ? fait ironiquement Cato en faisant apparaître son couteau.

Je lève le mien haut dans le ciel.

- A trois. Trois, deux, un.

Je l'abats et un flot de sang jaillit de sa gorge. Je suis éclaboussée.

Cato a fait de même. Sa respiration est légerement haletante.

Pour les toutes les victimes des Hunger Games.

Pour Leigha.

Pour Marvel et Glimmer.

Pour Nolan.

Pour Ashton.

Pour Jade.

* * *

Ces souvenirs n'ont jamais cessé de me hanter, même après tant d'années.

Je suis une femme maintenant. J'ai 34 ans, et trois adorables enfants. Si on m'avait dit, il y a 19 ans, quelle serait ma vie, je ne l'aurai pas cru.

Cato et moi avons émigré au district Quatre. J'avais toujours rêvé de voir la mer.

Je passe mes journées à pêcher, à cuisiner, à surveiller mes enfants.

Mes couteaux m'ont finalement quittée. Je ne les regrette pas. Je ne suis plus, définitivement plus, une tueuse.

Cato non plus.

Notre aînée a ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux ma carrure et ma petite taille d'enfance et d'adolescence. Elle a 9 ans. Nous l'avons appelé Finch.

Notre deuxième a mes cheveux, mes yeux et sa grande carrure et a 7 ans et fait pourtant la même taille que sa soeur. Il s'appelle Marvel.

Enfin, notre petite dernière, à 4 ans, a mes cheveux. Mais ses yeux sont étrangement verts.

Jade. Tu t'es réincarnée, n'est- ce pas ? J'ai l'impression de la retrouver, malgré le jeune âge de la petite puce. Ma petite Jade. Ma cadette.

Ma meilleure amie, à jamais.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Kentwell7: Moi non plus, je les vois pas tomber dans la relation genre " je t'adore t'es trop cool t'es ma meilleure amie pour la vie ouahh ". Elles ne se reverront d'ailleurs plus. **

**Enfin. Et là, ils sont passés au niveau supérieur, à la fin, puisque trois enfants...**

**Ellana l'Elfe: je suis d'accord ! **

**Bon bah voilà, c'est terminé les reviews Vive la suite ou Je veux la suite. * sniff ***

**Eclipse on Panem: Non, elles ne se reverront plus après. Chacune va faire sa petite vie avec sa petite famille dans son coin. ._.**

**En fait, pour moi, la virginité est une affaire de consentement. Donc pour moi, Clove est encore vierge. Je sais, c'est bizarre. **

* * *

**Alors, voilà, c'est fini. Plus de chapitres, de suspence de dingue, de reviews... Je crois que je vais pleurer, trop d'émotion !**

**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu cette fic.**

**Mais j'ai eu une idée. **

**Vous avez jusqu'à dimanche pour me poser par review toutes les questions que vous voulez ( sauf les questions trop personnelles, ça va de soi... ) et j'y répondrai dans un chapitre sous forme d'interview avec Caesar ! Voilà voilà !**


End file.
